


Parker's Monster

by Rainbow820



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 20th Century, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inspired by Frankenstein, M/M, Spideypool Big Bang 2019, Temporary Character Death, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: In the early twentieth century, world tension is at an all time high. A young university student in New York, Peter Parker, meets Wade Wilson a military officer from Canada on a chance encounter as Wade looks to find his professor, Doctor Connors.America needs Doctor Connor’s work and Wade needs him, and Peter Parker wants to protect his professor. Wade finds something captivating in the student who feels the need to save everyone around him.War rips through Europe and Wade has to leave with Doctor Connors, but Peter is not one to be left behind. Falling in love at the worst of times Peter will do anything to keep Wade with him, anything.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, briefly - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2019 Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, this has been a long time in the making and I am excited to present Parker's Monster to you. Before we get there however I have a lot of people to thank who made this possible. 
> 
> Shoutout to the mods for running the Spideypool Big Bang event in the first place, the true MVPS. Seriously go check out the tumblr page you'll find so much good stuff. Now a big shoutout to my artist Alfie who drew the most wonderful adorable art for the fic. Check them out on tumblr at dailybuggle as well. Thank you much to my beta Nirlan for making this readable, also over on tumblr at dat-fandom-losertown. And a shout out to LanceTheBlueLyon (who is here on AO3) for helping me through this and letting me bother them at literally any hour about this. 
> 
> Now without further ado, I am so excited to show you, Parker’s Monster.

* * *

Lightning flashes across the sky. A scientist with secrets beyond what he does with his funding holds his hand up. His creation, above him in a rage, shaking with it.

* * *

_Twenty years before: (1899)_

A five year old boy holds his mother’s skirt as his father pours chemicals into the spider's food. The family is in a lab, built off their large estate. It’s funded by the government for the work the doctor performs for them as well as the intel the spy gathers for them.

Dr. Richard Parker is native to New York City but moved upstate, making more room for his work.

His wife, Mary Parker, née Fitzpatrick is a spy for the government and gathers intel. Their son, Peter Parker, is a genius in his own right. His sister, Teresa, is upstairs napping; the kids' nanny tending to her. Peter likes to watch the experiments with all wide eyes and bright smiles.

Richard Parker us a tall man, with black hair and warm brown eyes. He is dressed nicely and is always lost in thought. Mad scientist is a label that isn’t too far off with Richard, with his unkempt black locks and frantic sporadic behavior.

His wife, Mary, is tall as well. Only an inch or two shorter than her husband. Her hair is brown, her eyes even darker. Yet she has a cat-like persona about her. It’s soft but it was easy to see that she is always on edge. The way she cases a room when she walks in, her posture is tense and she is prepared to fight. She could, however, relax in a heartbeat, blend into a crowd, and disappear any good spy could.

Their children are the best of them with their natural intelligence and their beauty.

Peter, has rounded doe eyes and fine brown hair. Richard thinks his son looks like a doll with how delicate he appears to be. Peter is always eager to learn, his round dark brown eyes made larger by the spectacles he wears.

Anyone who has looked upon the family would say that there is something angelic about Peter Parker. He always seems to draw people in. Maybe it is his sweet, polite, and eager smile. Perhaps it is the way he talks, curious and inquisitive when it comes to the world. Norman Osborn funds Richard Parker and he sees great things in Peter after only meeting him a few times and at such an early age Norman insists they cultivate Peter. Norman also sees potential in Teresa at one year old she was walking, nearly talking.

Teresa Parker is four years younger than Peter. Her hair is coming in blonde, a very desirable color. It’s golden, like a freshly fallen autumn leaf; her round eyes are a forget-me-not blue.

She looks a great deal like Richard’s mother. Peter adores his sister and will sit in her crib and talk to her in his babbles for hours on end. He’d do anything for her and is very protective.

Richard and Mary have decided to homeschool their children. No teacher would be able to prepare their kids for the world as well as them. Norman had suggested the school he is sending his own son, Harold, too. Richard resisted, of course; his Peter is so intelligent and he did not want to see that snuffed out in a school.

* * *

  
_(1899):_  
Sergeant Thomas Wilson is a stern man, with neatly cut pale blond hair and dark blue eyes. As he sits at the head of the table, he stays alert. His chair is ornate and matches none of the simple decor around the house. He insisted upon getting it since it makes him feel as if he is a king upon a throne. The other three chairs are simple oak wood around an oak table; one Thomas’s father had built himself.

Thomas’s father is a carpenter, while his mother is a loomer. She made all the rugs that lay around the house. It is not a very large house, and they have lots of close neighbors. Three small bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen where the table sat, and a sitting room. The bedrooms are all the same size.

Thomas shares a room with his wife, Hailey. One is for their son, and one is his office. Hailey does nothing but drink and cook. She never bothers to clean anything, meaning the house is filled with clutter and dust.

Thomas sighs as he looks at her, matted, brown hair and hazy, unfocused, blue eyes. She is inebriated again, and their son, all of eight, is left to his own devices.

Their son, Wade Winston Wilson, is a tall boy for his age. His hair is blond but only slightly darker than Thomas’. His eyes are the same bright blue as Hailey’s but much clearer.

Wade finishes his meal and regards his mother as she keeps filling her wine glass. “Hailey, finish your meal.” Thomas barks out. She raises her head to meet his eyes. He is angry but Hailey is filled with wrath.

“I cooked it! And I feel no fucking obligation to eat it.” She snaps, spilling her glass as she waves her hands around.

“Watch your language, Wade is in the room.” Thomas hisses at her. She is a disgrace to the Wilson's name, and his son spends too much time with her.

“Wade will be just as fucking useless as you. There is no point in pretending we are raising a fine man of society! He is nothing and will never be anything!” Hailey snaps back standing up and storming back towards the bedroom.

Wade is trembling, his blue eyes filling with tears. Thomas turns his head to regard his son. “Pull yourself together boy, I am going to assist your mother.” Thomas orders and stands up, storming back towards the bedroom.

Wade watches, as his father leaves the room. Sorrow in the pit of his stomach as he stands on shaky legs and begins to clear the dinner table.

He is supposed to attend the local school but his father doesn't wish for him to leave his mother unattended. He feels nothing but sadness as he thinks of his mother. There is nothing he can do for her that she will allow.

Wade’s father returns to the kitchen and regards Wade with his cold eyes. “Your mother will be going to the hospital tonight,” Thomas says as Wade sets the plates down.

“Is–Is mother okay? Will she be home soon?” Wade questions, his lip trembling.

“I would say goodbye now, boy.” Thomas sighs and Wade does not dwell on his tone. He sprints towards his parent’s room and throws himself into his mother’s stomach.

She scowls down at the boy but sighs after feeling his body tremble against hers. Thomas is sending her away, disgusted by her inability to stop consuming alcohol. Wade is the one to suffer for their sins.

She wraps her arms around the boy and picks him up. He clings onto his mother tightly, legs wrapping around her waist. “Shh, my boy, I will be with you. Always” She promises him and presses her wine-soaked lips to his cheek.

Wade whimpers, holding her brown hair closer to his face, hoping his mother will come home healed.

* * *

Wade waits until the house is clean and starts to fidget on the seats. His thoughts and anxiety consume him, making him unable to read his book.

He hears the front door opening and stands to watch his father enter, alone. “W–Where is mother?” Wade demands, blue eyes filling with tears.

Thomas walks forward and brings his son into his embrace. Wade pushes him back, looking up into his father’s eyes and hates the emptiness he sees. “Where is my mother?” Wade repeats, the words forced. His throat is tight as tears threaten to fall.

“She is... gone Wade, she had too much alcohol in her system. She knew nothing of restraint, discipline, or honor.” Thomas sighs, and kneels to look at his son. “You will learn what it means to be a man and a soldier,” he tells Wade with a smile and stands letting Wade go.

“Father, what do you mean?” Wade asks him as the taller man walks towards his office.

“Ajax Military Academy for Boys, you will begin attending this fall.” Thomas tells him.

“But, when is mother coming home?” Wade asks and Thomas freezes glancing at his son. Wade does not seem to understand that she is not coming home.

“Wade we have to say goodbye to her this Sunday,” Thomas whispers to his son.

“Mother said she would always be with me! Why are we saying goodbye?” Wade demands his temper flaring as he glares at his father.

Thomas storms to his son and shakes him by the arms. “Wade! Your mother is dead! She was poisoned by her liquor! She is gone forever, don’t you understand?!” Thomas shouts into his boy's face as Wade bursts into tears.

Wade begins sobbing and denying what Thomas has told him, calling his father a liar. Thomas lets his boy go, and watches Wade collapse to the floor, still crying and begging for his mother.

Thomas looks in disappointment at his child and walks back to his office to enroll Wade in military school.


	2. Chapter 2

_(1900):_

Wade climbs off the bus and walks up to the gate. It is a large iron gate tarnished in a green color. At the top, it reads “Ajax Military Academy for Boys.”

A man comes to receive him and he learns it is the headmaster, Ajax.

“You will be with other boys your age in the third year with you,” Ajax explains and leads him to his bunk.

“You are starting later in the year and we'll catch you up. I noticed you were homeschooled, as listed in your records. Do you have former school work?” Ajax asks.

“My mother was my teacher, but I can barely read. She died!” Wade snaps.

Ajax breathes out in annoyance. Great, he was saddled with another dumb boy whose father could not be bothered with him.

“Come with me, Wilson. I will see to it that you get the classes needed to catch you up with your classmates. First, we must have your hair cut and you fit for a uniform and issued appropriate training clothes.” Ajax tells him.

Wade sets his bags down and begins following the headmaster.

His heart was heavy with the loss of his mother, and his father's subsequent abandonment of him. Hw feels nothing towards the school, not excitement or disgust.

Wade watches his hair fall around him. With a sigh, he looks in the mirror. Wade sees his mother and has to look down at his lap before he weeps again.

* * *

_(1905):_

Peter awakens to the house shaking. He throws himself out of bed and grabs his robe that he knows is on his chair and wraps it around himself. He can not see and can’t seem to find his spectacles. A small hand wraps around his arm and he yelps before he feels the familiar metal frame of his spectacles.

“Peter.” His sister's soft, kind voice breathes out. In that moment, he notices that her hands are shaking. He pulls her hand off his bicep and laces their fingers together.

He brushes her blonde hair out of her face and leads her down to the lab. Smoke rolls up the stairs as Peter pulls Teresa behind him, her small hands tightening her grip around his.

Peter opens the door to the laboratory and sees shattered glass on the floor. There is water everywhere and the broken machine on the ground has filled the room with smoke.

Peter sees his father on the ground and rushes to him, dragging his sister behind. “Father!” Peter yells, shaking him by the shoulder.

Teresa lets go of his hand and rushes towards the other side of the lab. “M–Mother...?” She cries as she throws herself down in front of her and taps her cheeks.

“Father, please, wake up I beg of you!” Peter cries, panic settling over his body. It’s getting harder to breathe.

“Children come here at once!” The governess snaps, still in her robe, as she stares down at the scene in horror. “What has happened here?” She demands of them.

“We do not know. We have no idea what they were working on.” Peter tells her sadly. His cheeks are soaked with tears as they drip off his jaw onto his father’s lab coat.

“The stable hand has gone to get help, you must come with me at once!” The governess orders.

“We will not leave our parents, not until help comes,” Peter tells her. He was a stubborn boy, she had known that for years, which is why she knows Peter will not be moving from his father’s side.

Teresa is sitting by Mary still, holding her hand and calling for her to wake up.

* * *

  
  


Peter adjusts his black pocket square and puts his spectacles on. Teresa walks into the room, her black dress all laced up; a bonnet on her head. He bends down and hugs her tightly.

She isn’t crying but her lips are wobbling as they walk out with their governess to the backyard.

Richard and Mary insisted on being buried on the property. They did not want to be in a cemetery lost amongst the masses. On their own land, their children would never have to go far to speak with their spirits.

Richard’s brother, Ben, and his wife, May, have come from the city. He was older than Richard, stockier as well. His hair greying yet his brown eyes are filled with sorrow. Lines of wisdom adorn his face and he walks with his wife on his arm.

She is taller than him, her brown hair greying as well but tied in a bun. She’s thin, her black dress loose on her body as she dabs at her face with Ben’s pocket square.

The lawyer is present as well and the priest reads from the Bible. Peter observes the faces around; he does not know them. Teresa is still shaking, so he pulls her closer to him.

“Teresa, you will be attending Margaret Carter’s School for Girls as per your mother’s request,” Ben tells his niece, matter–of–factly.

He is sitting, gazing at them with his stern eyes. He has no sympathy for his brother's sensitive children. They need to be toughened in this world. Whenever Richard got a bit of money, he’d spoiled his brats rotten.

“But, I do not wish to go, Uncle!” Teresa cries as she grips her brother’s hand.

“That is enough! Peter, you will be attending the Midtown School of Science. Your father expressed his wishes for you to learn his craft.” Ben growls and Teresa flinches.

“I do not wish to be sent away and told to behave like a mindless bird!” Teresa argues and she stands up, lips pursed as she crosses her arms.

“Why you! You will learn your place, you insolent girl!” Ben roars, standing quickly. Peter steps in between them, his eyes filled with contempt.

May stands up and grasps her husband’s arm. “Ben, please! They just lost their parents.” She reasons with him. He huffs, letting her lead him away.

Teresa holds onto her brother tightly, gazing up into his eyes. “Please Peter, do not make me go!” She begs him, blue eyes filling with tears.

“I have no say in the matter, sweet sister. I have no interest in going to the city either. For a whole year minus the summer months away from home!” Peter cries out as dread starts filling him.

He would be away from the estate, from his sister!

He knew nothing of how the world worked, for he had never gone farther than the estate before. Richard and Mary kept them isolated and protected on the lands. They were not well versed in social skills.


	3. Chapter 3

_(1905):_  
The summer draws to a close much quicker than either of the Parker siblings would like. Though, to them, it seems as if Ben and May could not be more eager for them to leave for the city.

They ride to the city beside each other in the carriage. Teresa leans her head on Peter’s shoulder as they go and stares out the window.

Peter is excited, he supposes, he was told this was an amazing school for science. He will, of course, miss the estate and the governess. He would miss most, however, being able to see his sister whenever he chooses. Being able to hug her and joke with her. He would be resigned to infrequent letters as apparently her school is stricter about outside contact.

Teresa looks sad and he hates that. He hates that they are being torn apart. He hates that his Aunt and Uncle stormed into their lives and tore everything up.

The carriage stops outside “Margaret Carter’s School For Girls.” It is in a row of townhouses. The same as all the other red-bricked houses with stone steps on the street. The only thing setting it apart being the sign announcing the school's name atop the door frame.

A woman with dark brown hair is standing by the gate when Peter gets out with Teresa. Their chauffeur grabs the bags. “Welcome, I am Margaret Carter, please call me Miss Peggy. You must be Teresa Parker?” She introduces and Teresa shakes her hand looking up at the townhouse.

“Peter Parker, ma’am.” He introduces, and she shakes his hand as well.

“You have questions for me I assume, Mr. Parker?” She asks.

“My sister, you will take good care of her, yes? She is very smart and I would hate for her to be held back.” Peter says standing tall. He did not mean to be rude, he simply cares for his sister too much to allow anything less.

Miss Peggy smiles and nods. “All the girls here learn at a pace appropriate for them. Teresa will be no different.” She confirms for him and he sniffs, nodding. “I will take these inside and leave you two to say goodbye.” Miss Peggy nods and picks the two suitcases up and walks away.

Peter immediately draws his baby sister into a hug, pressing her face against his chest. She huffs, annoyed, but relaxes into the hug, wrapping her arms around his back.

“I will miss you, Pete.” She says softly.

“I do not know how I will manage without you, T.” Peter sighs and she laughs.

“You will be fine Pete, we will see each other in the summers. We are also in the same city, big brother. Are you going to tell me you are not going to write to me?” Teresa asks pulling back enough to look into his eyes.

His glasses fog up as his tears fall down the lens. “I will write to you, of course, I will,” Peter promises and she grins up at him sadly.

“Then this is not goodbye, big brother, merely a parting for a few months. Farewell Pete.” She tells him but he makes no move to let go of her.

“I have to go, Peter, you must not be late for your first day either, dearest brother!” She says sternly, and he sighs, kissing the top of her head after finally pulling back.

“Okay, I will see you sooner than you think T.” He smiles sadly and walks back towards the carriage. She nods, her blue eyes filled with tears as she turns and runs up the steps.

Peter climbs back into the carriage and they set off. The brunette takes his glasses off and wipes his eyes. The city opens up and the buildings get taller.

In the middle of the city square is a large building. It is his school; he knows it is even before he sees the sign.

Peter looks up at the large, brown, brick school in the center of the city and holds his black briefcase closer. Peter has never seen this many people before, let alone all together in the same building. His bags are taken up to his room as he is led to it.

“Flash Thompson.” His roommate introduces himself, his voice is deep, much deeper than Peter’s. Peter quickly shakes his hand. The smaller male glances up into his roommate's dark blue eyes. They are like the ocean as the moon shines over the waves. His hair is golden blond.

“Peter, Peter Parker.” He tells his roommate as he sets his briefcase down on his bed. The room is small, one window facing the city streets. Two beds are against the middle wall separated by a nightstand, with two dressers on either side of the room.

Peter sighs, he despises not having his own space and he gets the feeling he will not like the arrangement here at the school.

The following morning, Peter walks from his dorm, attempting to find the next class. His roommate gave no help in telling him how to transverse the hallways.

“You look lost.” An amused voice rings out from behind Peter.

Peter turns to look at him. He is taller than Peter, eyes blue, almost grey like steel. He has a grin like a shark and his hair is a reddish-brown color and curly. “Harry Osborn.” He introduces, and Peter knows that name. He was Norman’s son. Peter had never met him before.

“I’m Peter Parker.” He introduces, holding his hand out.

Harry shakes it firmly and his grin softens a little. “Richard Parker’s son?” He asks.

“Yes, I am.” Peter nods his stomach clenching at the thought of his father.

“I am so sorry for your loss...” Harry says and grips Peter’s wrist. He takes Peter’s schedule and leads him to his classroom. “Here we are in the science room.” Harry grins at him.

“You must be Mr. Parker, my name is Mr. Harrington. And thank you, Harry, for showing this boy the way.” The man smiles as Harry starts walking off.

Peter slides into his seat, the class staring at him. He bends his head over the book Mr. Harrington gives him. He hopes he can find his other classes without much trouble and without drawing more attention to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_(1909):_

Wade Wilson groans, hearing the bugle-horn and, with his classmates, runs to basic training, a great way to start the morning brutal labor.

They fill sandbags, run the obstacle course, all that fun repetitive stuff before they went to shove breakfast into their stomachs and went to class.

“Wilson! Over here.” The headmaster calls.

“Francis.” Wade greets, earning himself a staff in the stomach. He grunts and is forced to walk with the headmaster.

“We have been getting reports that you are excelling in all your classes,” Francis tells him. Wade hates his voice, it annoys him to no extent.

“What of it?” Wade demands, and he is hit again.

Francis sighs and stops walking, appraising his student. “If only we could do something about that mouth.” He sneers. Wade Wilson is the pretty boy on campus. At eighteen, he is a senior, which is the last year of his time at the academy.

Francis knows for certain that, while an excellent student, he failed to make friends. He was slow to open up in the earlier years and the students did not warm up to his personality.

Many were jealous of the leniency they perceived Wade to be granted for his mouth. Unaware of how much harder they made life for Wade Wilson.

Francis looks him over again. Wade stands tall, about 190 centimeters. He has hair so blond it almost looks yellow in color but he maintains it well. Wade’s eyes are narrowed, always giving him lines around them but they were a bright blue in color. Wade said once that they were of his mother's. Francis has had his eyes on Wade for a very long time since he is the most promising recruit for Stryker’s absurd task force.

Wade is standing now in front of him, not at attention but relaxed, casual. Francis knows, however, that Wade is very focused and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

“Resume work with your unit. I will speak with you later, Wilson.” Francis hums and dismisses him.

Wade salutes before walking off. Maybe Stryker would be able to beat some sense into him. Lord knows they have tried for a decade.

Wade sighs and rejoins his unit as they walk towards the mess hall.

The Canadian army is really not Wade’s idea of a future, but it is the only one he was going to get.

When his father registered him after his mother’s death, Wade didn’t understand at the time. He had thought he would be going home everyday like the kids from his neighborhood had. Instead, he spends his entire year at this academy. For ten years he only saw his Father around Christmas and that is all.

It used to bother him being alone, but he realized it mattered not. He could not force people to like his company.

He’s tall and strong, he looks intimidating and he has the skills to back it up. He knows this much about himself; he knows he is good looking, and he knows how to use that to his advantage. Wade brushes his blond hair out of his face as they move for breakfast.

“Wilson report for a haircut after breakfast.” His drill sergeant demands and Wade nods, groaning inside. It’s his hair, why can’t he do with it as he pleases?

Wade brushes his freshly trimmed hair. After returning to the bunks, he notices his bedroll is packed as if he is going on a trip, with his suitcase at the end of the bed.

“Headmaster Ajax wants you in his office.” Another cadet reports to Wade.

“An audience with Francis! Well, now I feel special.” Wade snorts. Sighing, he turns to trudge towards the headmaster’s office.

After ten years of him being disrespectful, they were not going to expel him now. Francis sneers at him as he enters the office without knocking and there is someone else in the room.

“Headmaster.” Wade greets and smirks at the man.

“General Stryker, this is the recruit I was speaking of. Wade Wilson.” Francis tells him.

“Your description did not do him, justice headmaster,” Stryker smirks, looking at Wade. He could tell this one was a troublemaker.

“Francis? Did you forget to mention how my eyes sparkle.” Wade mocks, and the headmaster stands anger in his eyes.

“At ease Freeman, Wilson you are with me. You will find your diploma amongst your things.” Stryker tells him.

“Did America buy me? I thought you guys were over that.” Wade spits out and Stryker laughs.

“You are going to fit right in kid, go get your things and meet me by the gates.” Stryker orders. Wade salutes and turns to leave the room despite not being dismissed.

Francis watches as Styker lights a cigar and laughs. “You seriously want Wilson?” Francis asks.

“Are you questioning me boy?” Stryker demands.

“No general!” Francis corrects himself, saluting, and Stryker rolls his eyes, leaving the office to go to the car. Wilson is in the passenger seat, and Stryker glances to see his bags on the back seats.

“Never been in an automobile before,” Wade tells him.

“Government issue. You will be in a lot of them from here on out.” Stryker informs him and drives off.

Wade turns his head to watch the gates of Ajax Military Academy disappear behind him and he smirks, turning back around to stare at the quickly passing trees.

* * *

_(1909):_

Peter walks with Mr. Harrington, assuring him he is alright and apologizes for falling asleep in class.

They get to his dorm room and hear clear sounds of a party. Peter opens the door to see dozens of people drinking, the phonograph going loudly, and Eugene standing on Peter’s bed laughing.

“What is going on here?” Mr. Harrington demands and Peter turns bright red as Eugene’s eyes meet his. His roommate was less than kind and demands to be called Flash, which Peter never does.

Lovely, now that he has gotten Eugene and these people in trouble, he was sure to make plenty more friends on campus.

“Run along to the library now, Mr. Parker. Your room shall be busy.” Mr. Harrington orders and the party members groan. Peter nods and scurries off to do as he was instructed.

He is really tired of Eugene disrupting his time here. He has no interest in anything but learning. He just wants to go to college, move in with Harry, and be a scientist like his parents. 


	5. Chapter 5

_(1910):_

“Letter for you, Mr. Parker!” The messenger kindly says, rushing up to him as Peter leaves the library. The brunette thanks him and tears open the letter.

His jaw drops and rushes down the steps calling for his carriage. The messenger picks the discarded letter up and pushes it into his bag.

Peter rushes home and leaps from his black carriage to the newest wheels adorning it with the finest horses at the front. He rushes by the newest Ford cars, fresh off the assembly line as an easy display of wealth. Peter has a confident guess as to who is at his estate. His suspicions are right when he collides with Norman Osborn.

A wealthy man in New York. His clothes are of the highest quality to be found anywhere in the city. Each piece, from his shoes to his overcoat, are handcrafted for him.

Peter curls his fingers into the rich fabric of the dark green overcoat and Norman sighs. His hair is a brownish red and his eyes a steel blue. Peter always thought he was a handsome man, his son Harry even more so.

Peter has known Norman his entire life. Norman had always been interested in his learning, especially after Richard died. Harry calls him brother but it does not mean anything, not really.

Peter would never be as socially praised as the Osborn’s, and as such, Peter knew he had to show deference. Even to those who told him he was family.

Norman Osborn has clapped him on the shoulder and called him a son but here he is, taking all Peter has left of his parents.

“Sir, I beg of you, please why are you taking my father’s work?!” Peter cries out. Norman moves closer in order to console Peter, bringing him into a hug.

“Peter, I am taking back what I have funded. As there is no use for it now. I am afraid you just simply cannot keep these materials. You are too young.” Norman states callously, his steel-blue eyes cold.

Peter breaks free from his grasp and runs past him.

Norman shakes his head and stares down at Richard and Mary’s boy. A shame they were killed, it truly made him a sensitive child.

Peter rushes down the stairs and crashes into a man carrying a small spider tank. It shatters making Peter hiss as the glass bite into his palms. The skin starting to swell and bleed.

Peter stands ignoring the stinging in his hand and continues on into his father's lab.

Peter stares in shock, seeing his best friend ordering the laborers. Harry smiles sadly at Peter, a tinge of pity in those steel-blue eyes that match his fathers. His clothes are of the latest Parisian fashion, more tailored accentuated the figure instead of hiding it.

“Harry I implore you stop this! You warned me about this, please, why would you cause me such grief?” Peter begs, walking up to his best friend.

“Peter I desire nothing more than to meet your wishes, as my father deserves nothing he has. I had hoped he would entrust me to carry this out, and I could leave you what you wished but I can not, and truly my friend, what would you do with all this?” Harry sighs, his eyes traveling around the room at all the laboratory equipment.

Peter lets out a cry of despair and half collapses into Harry. Harry gazes down upon his friend and notices the red streaks left on his cashmere jacket.

Harry grasps his friend's wrists and sees glass embedded with blood coating his delicate palms.

He immediately brings Peter over to the sink and his friend falls silent, none of his usual sarcastic charm present as Harry gently begins pulling the glass free.

By the time he has Peter cleaned and wrapped, May Parker and his father Norman have come into the lab to see the last of the equipment removed.

Peter watches them with tears in his eyes as the last of his father’s work is taken and he begins to sway. “Oh Peter, my darling you should go to bed,” May says brushing his forehead and fixing his spectacles.

“Too much stress.” She sighs and turns to Norman. “He has always been a delicate boy.” She adds. May notices the bandages and Harry explains Peter had glass in his hands.

Norman clasps Harry on the shoulder and nods to May. “Best get him up to bed get him healing.” Norman sighs as May nods.

“Of course, Mr. Osborn,” May says as Peter pulls away.

He scowls at her and Norman, infuriated with the situation. “I am not a child!” Peter insists, but the slightest catch of a whine does nothing to convince the room.

Harry takes Peter’s arm and wrapped it around his neck the other hand around his waist. “Worry not May, I will take him to bed and see that he rests,” Harry assures her and takes her distraught nephew up the stairs.

May sighs and walks closer to Norman. She extends her hand and he shakes it. “Thank you for removing all of this. I worry about Peter. He spends days down here doing nothing but thinking of his parents.”

“It’s unhealthy for a young boy. He even ignores his sister's letters. This will be healthy for him. Now, if only I could make him attend university this fall. He despises the mere thought of it, wasting all his hours on the science of photography.” She tells him. Her eyes are weary with the stress she undergoes trying to understand her nephew.

Peter frowns as his best friend who’s ordering him to bed and then takes his leave. He huffs and undresses to his undershirt and briefs. Peter groans as his hands sting while he tugs off his socks. Yawning he goes to sleep since he is exhausted. His head pounding from the tears he shed, not because Harry Osborn ordered him to.

* * *

Everything is in focus, he can hear everything outside the horses huffing, the birds settling in their nests, the trees rustling, even the maids in the kitchen.

He glares at the ray of light through his window and goes to sit up. The bed cracks beneath him and he leaps away from it the noise startling his senses. He’s on the ceiling and he’s shrieking, unable to make his hands let go.

Panic starts to overtake Peter, but his sister calls his name and his focus snaps to her voice. He falls onto the remains of his bed frame the mattress cushioning his body. Peter gasps out in shock. How did he do any of that?

“PETER!” His sister shouts again and he winces from the volume. He pulls himself up and walks to his closed door.

Peter stares down at his hands and squints. Since when did he have hairs on his palms? They were miniature but Peter could see them. He could see the faint scratches on the bronze doorknob.

Hesitantly he grasps the handle and it snaps free from the door frame into his hand. Sighing, Peter drops the knob and pushes the door with one finger and it swings open. Peter creeps down the hallway with his hands close to his side and curled into fists, fingernails biting into his palms.

He turns around a corner and continues past the hall that would bring him to the other side of the estate. He leans over the grand staircase and looks for his sister.

“I am upstairs sister!” Peter calls down the stairs.

“Ms. Parker is in the entranceway, sir. I was coming to wake you.” His governess says.

When he was a boy, a hunting dog was in the front room and barking away. From his room, Peter had no inkling that an animal had been in the house. Now he could hear his sister screaming from the same place.

Peter brushes past his governess and walks into the foyer to greet his sister. Her hair is braided behind and she is still in her school uniform. Unluckily for his sister, her school started a month before his own. She had most likely been more than eager to return to their home.

She turns, hearing him clear his throat she tosses herself into his arms. “Peter, my dearest brother! You certainly have gotten taller since we encountered each other at the Winter Festival in the city.” Teresa smiles at him. She tilts her head back to look into his eyes, they seem clearer than usual.

“I suppose I have indeed, sister.” He says softly, her cheerful tone making his ears ring. He touches her back as lightly as he can, terror gripping his heart for fear he might crush her bones. “Tell me about your schoolings.” He insists on her, as he sits beside her on the couch.

She begins to regal nothing of her actual classes only the idle gossip amongst her classmates.

Peter is staring at his hands. His sister is still talking but his thoughts wander as he asks himself what he has become. “And that is when I discovered I was quick with a child,” Teresa says and his head snaps up.

“YOU WHAT!?” He shouts, his heart hammering and his head begin to fill with all sorts of terrible thoughts.

“Now that I have your attention. I am not pregnant, dear brother, but I am worried for your state of mind. Please share with me your burdens, so I may help alleviate your stress.” She smiles softly, taking his hands.

“Any burdens of mine fell away at the thought of yours. Oh, sister, you must not frighten me like that, you shall make me grow grey hair.” Peter sighs trying to calm his mind.

Peter cherishes the time he has with his sister, but he is unable to focus on her as he has become wary of his own shadow. He knows he is human, no more. It must have been the results of his father’s work.

He can not tell a soul, that much he knows already. This will be his greatest secret, for who knows what might happen to him, to his sister, if he is sent away because of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_(1910):_

Peter mourns the end of his summer for he must return for his final year of school. He clasps his suitcase closed and his uncle pats his arm. His sister had already left for school in the city, which she hated more than he thought anyone could hate learning.

His roommate Eugene Thompson was a nuisance on his best days.

The cruel boy with his perfectly cut and maintained blond hair and his foolish crystal blue eyes. He had never forgiven Peter for getting him in trouble for the party with Mr. Harrignton.

Eugene was petty about it some days. Hiding Peter’s books, placing his glasses out of reach; unaware Peter did not need them nor was it a hardship to retrieve them. Other days he was violent; shoving, punching, kicking, verbal abuse.

It was draining on Peter.

The afternoon he returns to the school, Eugene begins beating him in the courtyard. Peter’s head is screaming at him as he keeps dodging Eugene’s punches. He wants to swing back but recalls the way the bed cracked and the doorknob snapped off.

Harry shoves Eugene off of Peter and sneers at him. “Back off Eugene.” He taunts and Eugene glares at him.

“What are you gonna do about it, Osborn?” Eugene shouts. Harry laughs and helps Peter up off the ground.

“I will write to your father Eugene, and speak with the headmaster. You are nothing here.” Harry spits out and tugs Peter closer. “He is my friend, which means he is given all I can give.” Harry sneers.

“This is not over, you will regret this Parker.” Eugene snaps and storms away from them.

Peter shakes his head. It was not that big of a deal, the party that is.

Eugene and all his friends had been punished severely by the Headmaster, and Peter felt guilty about it but he held no true fault in the matter.

As such, Eugene has not gotten over this perceived betrayal and has sought to make Peter’s life a living hell.

The annoying part, of course, was how Peter could not help but admire Eugene’s figure even when he wanted to bash the boy's face in.

At least graduation is in the spring. Peter and Harry have agreed to go to Empire State University together.

They made their own choices and would be staying in the city close to the school in their own apartment. Norman likes to remind Harry that it was with his money, but Peter knows Norman has never cut Harry off before and never will.

They just want to go to college and begin studying what they care about. Peter sits down in Mr. Harrignton’s class and pulls his pen out, ready to take notes as he stares out the window at the trees changing colors. They have a long time before spring.


	7. Chapter 7

_(1912):_

Wade slams into a shorter man and reaches to help him up. “My apologies sir.” He’s mumbling and holding his briefcase closer to his body.

“No harm done! Sorry for knocking you over there. My name is Wade Wilson.” He introduces and the man looks up. Wade is met with chocolate brown doe eyes with impressions of sleepless nights below them. He has the porcelain face of a doll but his skin is yellowed by poorly concealed bruises.

His round pink lips are dry and cracked. He is thirsty and used to the cold of the city. His tufts of brown hair are wild, he takes no care of himself beyond what is needed and that seems to be barely.

Wade knows he has come across a man killing himself slowly, and likely without noticing. Those cracked lips break into a smile and a long thin hand is held out to him. He grasps it and is a bit baffled at how strong of a grip this guy has for his size.

“Peter Parker, are you in the military? You look like you are in the military.” Peter wonders, His voice is soft demure, like he is used to being told what to do and listening, yet the lift in his tone inquisitive he’s curious.

“I am.” Wade nods and Peter nods.

“Well I–” Peter begins but someone interrupts.

“Peter!” A blonde woman shouts across the street before crossing. “Oh, there you are. I called upon you but Harry said you had set out to see Doctor Connors! I am so very glad to have caught you first.” She smiles softly bright blue eyes glancing up at Peter.

Wade raises an eyebrow when she mentions Doctor Connors, how fortuitous he is looking for that man.

“Oh, Gwendy, I am glad to have seen you as well. How rude of me, Gwen this is my new acquaintance, Wade Wilson. Wade this is my dearest friend Gwendolyne Stacy.” Peter smiles softly, squeezes her hand.

Gwen laughs free as a bird before kissing Peter’s cheek. “If you would ever be not so busy, my sweet Peter, we may be more.” She prods his side giggling even more.

“Oh Gwendy it is not I who wishes my company away from you and your father himself is incredibly busy and I cannot find the time for us to meet conveniently.” Peter smiled wider and she sighs kissing his cheek again.

Her friend looks impatient and Peter kisses her cheek back. “I suppose I shall call on you for lunch tomorrow Peter, and do not try and say no my dearest. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Wade” Gwen smiles kindly and bows her head before releasing Peter’s hand and rushing back to her friend.

“She seems...pleasant.” Wade settles on, having no idea how someone could be so cheerful. She was beautiful, no doubt. However, standing next to Peter Parker? Well, to Wade it was like putting a spotlight next to a star.

Something about Peter is undeniably infatuating. Perhaps Wade is just struck in awe at the polarizing appearance of someone delicate in their base who resembles a painting of an angel, and at the very real signs of life in the marrings on Peter’s skin.

Perhaps Wade is fascinated by how a young, stunning man such as Peter might have become so unconcerned with his person, especially when he holds such a beautiful one.

“Yes, Gwendolyne is the most pleasant, intelligent, wonderful gal you will ever meet.” Peter gushes that pink coloring a pleasant red. He’s flush with love, Wade can tell, a shame.

Wade looks down at his jacket and sees a patch sewn onto the shoulder, the local University.

“Oh! You study at Empire State University? Pray tell me what do you study, sir?” Wade wonders as a coloring of pink adorns Peter’s cheeks still.

Peter jolts as if shocked and tenses before letting his briefcase fall to his side. “Chemistry!”

“I am studying chemistry,” Peter says voice drawn off he is distracted by something. Wade noticed that he was playing with his fingers, his eyes not meeting his.

“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Parker. I would like to call on you sometime.” Wade smiles softly.

“I would as well when I have the time,” Peter responds kindly.

“From what I hear your free time is quite rare.” Wade teases.

“Who has any time these days except people with no motivation in life. Consumed by the drivel of gossip and spending time doing dreadful dreadful work. No, Mr. Wilson, when you have a passion you should never ever give it up for anything, especially not time.” Peter proclaims before shaking Wade’s hand once more and rushing off towards his University.

Wade shakes his head and continues on his previous path. What an odd man, pretty, but odd nonetheless. He reaches the building he has been looking for and knocks. “Wilson!” Stryker greets and Wade gives a strained smile walking in the ‘Division X’ headquarters.

“General.” He greets and sits at the table, throwing his feet up on the table.

“Any progress on finding Doctor Connors?” Stryker demands of him and Wade nods.

He sighs and clicks his tongue tilting his head to the side. “Suprise surprise, Doc works for the Empire State University,” Wade tells him with a shake of his hands. He is annoyed, he was constantly put on information-gathering missions. He was capable of much more than that and Stryker was well aware of that.

Wade is working closely with the American government. They want special soldiers and scientists with ideas for special soldiers, anything to give them leverage in a war.

He was tasked with connecting with Doctor Connors, who was studying regrowth in cells. It was his job to either collect Doctor Connors's work or collect the scientist himself if the work was too complicated to understand.

Usually, Wade ended up bringing the scientists along with him.


	8. Chapter 8

_(1913):_

“Mr. Parker.” Doctor Connors, the most leading science professor of the age, waves him over. Peter grins at him and enters his lab, which is a home to him more than his actual home.

Doctor Connors shows Peter his revolutionary idea to replicate human limbs to help the injured recover better from whatever may be needed.

“Doc, this is astounding! Have you run trials yet?” Peter wonders, looking in awe over the notes.

“No, I wanted your input first Peter.” Doctor Connors smiles. Peter is his favorite and most promising student. He had willingly taken the boy on as an apprentice.

He has never met a student more adept to learning science as quickly as Peter has. Chemistry seems to be a second language for the dear boy. He is a gift for the science world, seeming to be sent by angels.

Peter looks surprised at his request but immediately sets to reading the formula sheets and double-checking everything to be balanced.

They edit the formula all the way into the night before creating it. “I must take this to the funding board.” Doctor Connors announces and leaves quickly.

Peter watches his mentor go before he turns back around and looks at the sheets. He picks up some more chemicals and begins to reverse engineer them. A way to reverse the overwhelming strong effects the formula will have, he knows there must be a cure. Just in case something went wrong.

* * *

Peter sighs as he walks downtown to get food for himself and Doctor Connors. Funding had not been delivered, and worse they had banned the formula altogether.

The board had stated the properties of it were most certainly lethal and beyond what science was capable of. Peter thought Doctor Connors was going to rip the heads off the board of directors.

They had been forced to turn in all their work and then had been immediately accused of stealing it back. Doctor Connors insisted they return to their work in the summer when no one would watch them.

Peter is a well-known favorite of Doctor Connors, and them being spotted together does not raise any suspicions. So now that summer has reached them, they have started meeting in the late afternoons and evenings.

Peter returns to the university. Despite having already finished his meal, he is still starving. A sharp slice of pain goes up the back of his head.

Lovely, he was in danger now.

Peter drops lower, blinking the drowsiness from his eyes and sees Doctor Connor’s lab in shambles. Glass is covering the floor as if it were some macabre carpet. The lab equipment is crushed as if something very large bashed it in, the chemicals are streaming down the floor in a dark yellow sludge.

“Doctor Connors!” Peter shouts setting the food down on a still-standing lab bench. “Curt!” Peter tries his professor's first name. He looks around and then he hears panting. That slice of pain goes up his skull and he leaps backward.

He does not believe his eyes as he stares at the back of a massive monster. Standing easily over seven feet tall with green scales. It was a giant lizard in a lab coat. Peter rubs his eyes and pinches his skin hard enough to bruise himself.

“I-Doctor?” Peter asks, horror in his voice as he stumbles back into the lab wall by the emergency sprinklers. Peter pulls the switch and the lizard roars, staring at the ceiling. Peter takes this chance to sprint for the door.

He still has the antidote in his apartment, he just needs to get to it. He prays to every deity he knows that his professor will not leave the lab department.

“Peter where have you been?” Harry asks him his brow furrowed in worry.

“Um out with Doctor Connors, I need to fetch something quickly,” Peter tells his friend, edging towards his bedroom.

“Peter are you alright? You look as if you have seen a ghost.” Harry frowns, stepping closer.

“Fine, all fine thank you,” Peter responds a little too loudly before rushing towards his bedroom. Harry follows behind and Peter is shaking as he starts looking through his things. Where did he put it?

* * *

Military academy in no way prepared Wade for what he was looking at now. A monster out of his worst nightmares, a lizard wearing a lab coat is roaring.

Wade almost enters the room but before he is able to, that pretty boy rushes in front of him. “Doctor Connors! Please!” the boy cries out eyes wide with fear hands up.

He tosses something, a bottle, and Connors snaps it between massive teeth. In moments he is a shivering man on the ground and Peter is wrapping him in a blanket.

“P–Peter?” The doctor asks, and Peter smiles kindly, putting glasses on the terrified doctor's face.

“I did not expect to see you here Mr. Wilson,” Peter says not turning to look at him, his voice is cold.

“Right here and now I am Sergeant Wilson and I have business with your professor,” Wade tells him.

Wade knows what he needs to do; take Doctor Connors in and deliver him wrapped in a bow to General Stryker. However, he does not like Stryker very much and is very drawn to Peter Parker.

“We should take him to the hospital.” Wade offers when Peter says nothing more and Peter looks up eyes wide.

“No! We can not, and will not.” Peter snaps at him as Wade quirks an eyebrow up. Peter turns from him to check Doctor Connors’ pulse, a forlorn look on his face.

“Mr. Parker, do you have somewhere we can take him,” Wade asks.

“It is almost spring break. I will take him to my home.” Peter tells Wade.

“I will help you get him there, just in case he turns back into a giant lizard.” Wade offers, and Peter regards him with those pretty brown eyes.

“My apartment, in the city, is nearby.” Peter begins to tell him.

“No, he needs to be out of town. And no offense Mr. Parker, but your attire does not suggest you own your own apartment.” Wade tells him.

Peter raises a thick brown eyebrow and regards Wade as if he is assessing him. They carry Doctor Connors out to Wade’s car and lay him in the back.

Wade reaches up and pulls the roof down as far as he can over the doctor and smiles at Peter, who climbs into the passenger seat.

They had met for dinner once and Wade had been too hesitant to flirt with Peter. They had seen each other around the city. Mainly because Wade was spying on Connors but that is neither here nor there. Not right now.

Peter gazes at Wade as he drives them in his car. Peter has only ever been in the Osborn’s cars. They would get him to drive a car when he was dead.

The military issued cars were not as nice. They provided no windows, so Peter has driving goggles on. He glances back at Doctor Connors in the back seat.

Wade is an interesting man. Peter knows he wants something, or more likely, the government wants something to do with Doctor Connors. Peter has a better chance of protecting his mentor if he is around to do so.

Wade is a handsome man, as well. Probably the most handsome man Peter has ever seen. His jaw was sharp enough to cut someone. His clean-shaven, military-cut blond hair could make anyone swoon.

Blue eyes make Peter lose himself in them. His voice is soothing and Peter knows Wade could probably convince him to just about anything, and he has just met the man.

Peter is inclined to listen to Wade speak about nothing along their drive, as long as it means Wade will keep talking.

Peter sighs as they turn onto his road. “You live back here?” Wade asks him, wondering how many neighbors Peter has.

“Yes,” Peter confirms, and they keep driving. Wade turns the car around a bend of perfectly cut trees and sees the area open up into an estate.

His jaw drops when he looks over the black mansion with towers on either side of the slate house. He parks the car, and a man comes out of the stables.

“Mr. Parker! You are home earlier than you normally are.” He greets, and Peter nods, slipping around to the back to grab Doctor Connors.

“I know, but Doctor Connors needs somewhere to rest off his illness.” Peter smiles at him, and Wade helps Peter lift the Doctor from the car.

Peter walks them towards the door, which opens before they knock.

“Peter?” His aunt’s voice calls from the doorway and he winces. He does not want to answer her questions.

“Aunt May!” Peter smiles at her brightly but she does not return it.

She steps aside to let them lie Doctor Connors on the couch, and Uncle Ben walks into the room. “Who have you brought to my home?” He asks.

“My home and my business, Uncle Ben. It would become you to give me some privacy with them.” Peter responds without looking up.

Wade snorts as Peter meets his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. May and Ben leave as he slides the first sitting room doors closed.

“Lovely home you have Mr. Parker,” Wade tells him.

“Does it still appear I could not have an apartment in the city Mr. Wilson?” Peter teases and sits beside Doctor Connors.

Wade watches him as he checks the doctor’s pupils and stands to stare out the window at the sprawling estate.

Peter glances over at him as he brushes his mentor's hair back and clears his throat. “I will need your assistance to move him to a room,” Peter tells his guest.

A lie, but one needed to keep his strength hidden. Wade takes the underarms and helps Peter lift the doctor. He is laid down in a bedroom in Peter’s wing. Peter removes Doctor Connors’ glasses and sets them on the side table.

“Will he recover without relapse?” Wade wonders, leaning against the door. Peter turns to him from his perch on the edge of the bed.

“How am I to know?” He scoffs and then looks out the window at the fading daylight. “I suppose I ought to give you a room to rest in.” Peter sighs. He stands and waves Wade along down the hall to the guest wing.

“Far away?” Wade wonders why glancing around the halls.

“Less for government operatives to stick their hands in.” Peter sneers and opens the door. “You can stop pretending to look confused Mr. Wilson you have military written out in the way you walk. I am no fool and I dislike being taken for one.” Peter informs him.

“Duly noted Mr. Parker, I will stay out of your private affairs. They interest me little-” Wade begins.

“Good, I will be able to focus on my work.” Peter cuts him off.

“You, on the other hand, are who I would like to know.” Wade finishes, smirking delighted in the flush of pink that rises on Peter’s cheeks.

Peter looks up into those pleased blue eyes and feels curious. He, however, will protect Doctor Connors before he lets himself get distracted with beautiful military men.

He clears his throat and straightens up looking down at Wade’s shoulder. “If you need anything, feel free to come fetch me, Mr. Wilson, I will be tending to Doctor Connors. The kitchen is always open, as is the library if you are feeling hungry or bored.” Peter issues.

Wade looks at Peter silently, a bit of shock over his face.

“Goodnight.” Peter nods curtly to Wade and closes the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_(1913):_

Peter shakes his head and walks back towards his wing, leaving Wade to himself. Peter has work to do if he wants to be sure Doctor Connors will recover without relapse. He doesn’t need the government to have more reasons to look into Doctor Connors.

Wade walks into the foyer, hearing voices, with a cup of coffee in his hands. Peter is explaining that Doctor Connors is spending the summer at Peter’s estate.

“He left no notice that he was leaving,” the officer says and Wade walks closer. The young man has dark black hair and sharp green eyes as he looms himself over Peter.

“He is asleep right now but I am sure he could answer any questions you might have” Wade cuts in walking up beside Peter.

The officer has to tilt his head to look into Wade’s eyes and he smiles coldly.

“Officer I suspect you did not come all this way to ask my professor about his summer plans,” Peter says interrupting their staring contest.

“No, his lab exploded. We know you are his student and that you left last night” the officer begins.

“His lab” Peter gasps cutting him off. Wade looks at his wide brown eyes, so he can lie that is for certain.

“Peter was with me all night until we went to pick up Doc at his house late last night” Wade counters and the man looks at him.

“You have any identification?” The officer asks and Wade pulls out his military tags from under his shirt and the officer gulps nodding.

He leaves and Peter shuts the door behind him, collapsing against it. Peter gives him a weak smile and Wade smiles back.

“I have to stay with Doctor Connors,” Wade tells him, sighing.

“I know. We can have your clothes brought here from the city.” Peter offers and walks further from the door. “This is such a fucking disaster.” He sighs, walking past him, and Wade’s eyebrow quirk up as he smirks at the swear.

* * *

Wade proves to be a thorn in Peter’s side over the summer. Any mention of Peter asking Wade if he plans to leave is met with a reminder of why Wade is there. ‘To gather intel on Curt Connors.’ The doctor being questioned doesn’t mind Wade’s company as long as Peter is present.

Doctor Connors would never mention it, but he sees how Peter smiles around Wade and his protege could really use a laugh or two.

Peter finds Wade late one night in the kitchen sitting over papers that have no pictures. “Those are private Mr. Wilson.” Peter snaps and Wade smiles not looking up, he heard Peter enter the room.

“You were a lovely young boy who grew up even lovelier.” Wade grins at him. His flirtations were worth it, even if only to see the pink on Peter’s cheeks.

Peter blushes and walks closer to see the pictures of the family in the frame. His parents and himself holding a baby Teresa. “You should not say such things to me Mr. Wilson,” Peter whispers fingertips hovering near Wade’s as he gazes at the picture of his parents.

“Why? Dare I ask, Mr. Parker?” Wade taunts and a grin on his face. “May I not pay my newest friend compliments?” Wade questions, leaning closer to Peter and seeing how sharp those brown eyes are. Why the boy wears glasses, even when he doesn't need to, makes Wade wonder.

“Is that what we are? Friends?” Peter asks him, not leaning away but meeting his eyes, and like a wave crashing over him, he is swept in by the blue.

“Would you have us be something different, Mr. Parker?” Wade whispers, leaning even closer so Peter can feel the breath from his nose on his lips.

Wade admires the flush in his friend's face, how easily he can make it appear. “My friends call me Peter.” He interrupts Wade’s thoughts and the soldier grins.

“Peter,” Wade says the name, it rolls off his tongue slowly like syrup.

“My friends call me Wade.” He adds, and Peter takes a step back holding his hand out.

Wade smirks- Peter sure is a funny man- and takes the hand. He doesn't miss the opportunity to rest his fingers on Peter’s wrist and take his pulse. It was quick but it was steady, he was a strong man and Wade wants him. Wants him terribly and from the darkening of Peter’s eyes, he can guess the same.

“PETER, oh come quick!” May gasps, and he leaps away from Wade, rushing to his aunt’s side. Wade frowns slightly at being denied whatever was going to happen, but he follows May to a part of the estate he has never been.

Ben Parker is convulsing and Doc Connors is trying to hold him down. Wade and Peter immediately subdue him. Doctor Connors begins drawing blood from Ben and checking his pulse. He orders May out of the room to fetch clothes and she does so, assuring them the doctors are on their way.

It is Ben’s time, however, and he passes holding his wife’s hand with his nephew sitting beside him. Peter hands a letter to Wade asking him to hand it to the mail courier.

It is addressed to Teresa Parker and Wade knows it is the young girl in the photographs, Peter’s beloved sister.

* * *

The funeral is arranged and Wade fixes Peter’s bowtie as they walk down to the family graveyard to the left of the house. Wade nods to Doc Connors and kisses May on the cheeks. He had grown fond of them these past few weeks.

Peter lets out a sigh of relief, and Wade looks up to see who has made his friend grin so wide. She is almost as tall as Peter, with blonde hair just on the side of golden and eyes the shade of the flowers Wade has seen all over the property. He concludes that is not a coincidence and she must be the one and only Teresa Parker.

Peter hugs her tight, and she presses a kiss to his cheek and lets herself be led to Wade. “T, this is my friend I wrote to you about. Wade Wilson. Wade, this is my sister Teresa Parker.” Peter introduces them and Wade kisses her hand. Unlike her brother, she does not flush. Her eyes are not filled with emotion, and her body is not open to read.

“I have heard much about you, Mr. Wilson.” She smirks.

“All good I hope.” Wade smiles at Peter, whose cheeks predictably flush with pink.

“Too much good to be believable I would say.” Teresa tsks and kisses her brother’s cheek once more before going to her aunt’s side.

Gwen Stacy walks up to them, a small smile on her face but her eyes are sad as she greets them.

Peter embraces Gwen, who takes his face between her hands and kisses him lightly. “You poor thing. Peter, I love you, I wish you had written to me before the funeral was set in place.” She sighs and he smiles.

“I love you too Gwendy, I will write to you more often, pretty woman, but I have been rather busy these few weeks. I believe you met Wade?” He says and Wade nods, trying to smile.

“We did, good to see you again Mr. Wilson. Peter needs more friends.” Gwen smiles.

“Am I not enough of a friend now?” Harry Osborn’s voice rings out, and Peter lets Gwen’s hand go to hug his friend tight.

The funeral is not filled with many tears. Ben Parker was a cold man who left few broken hearts in his wake. Peter turns from the grave and invites them all back to the estate to enjoy the gathering.

Peter has Gwen on his arm and leads her through the estate, talking with her by his side as he welcomes them to enjoy the food and drinks.

Peter stands with Gwen outside the house and wonders where her father is.

“Gwen where is Captain Stacy?” Peter asks. Maybe it was selfish of him to assume he would come to a funeral so far outside the city.

“He is- oh Peter my father. After the accident at the lab he was there cleaning it up. He was electrocuted. Peter, his heart failed. They suspect it was more than an accident in your labs” Gwen sobs out and dabs her eyes. “No, I promised I would be strong for you today,” she tells herself mostly.

Peter pulls her closer, guilt swirling in his stomach and getting stuck in his throat. He feels like screaming, like crying.

Wade watches them speak and he has to turn his head away before he thinks about them too much. He gazes among the sea of people who are there for Peter and enters the house.

Wade looks in the foyer at the painting of Gwen Stacy, and May Parker walks up beside him. “Stunning girl is she not? Peter is going to wed her one day.” May smiles her eyes filled with pride.

Wade nods along with her, his gut twisting at the thought. He has no right to feel this way, he barely knows Peter. No matter what has transpired between them, Wade knows that Peter truly loves Gwendolyne.

“Wade.” Peter’s voice says from the hall, not looking at his aunt. “Are you alright? Doctor Connors expressed his concern for your silence this afternoon.” Peter wonders his voice is soothing, caring, and it cuts Wade to his core.

He stretches his lips into a terrible grin and looks at Peter. “Me? I am just dandy Petey, no need to worry about little old me.” Wade winks and walks towards him.

Peter’s cheeks predictably flush pink and he quickly turns to duck back into the party.


	10. Chapter 10

_(1913) Right after the funeral:_

The guests are trickling out and Peter comes down from getting Aunt May to bed.

“How is Gwen?” Doctor Connors asks Peter, who smiles weakly.

“She is fine...” Peter smiles thinly and nods to Teresa.

She trails after him into a study. Wade follows Peter since he’s been acting oddly.

“It’s my fault,” Peter says, starting to cry.

“If anything it is Doctor Connors' fault.” Teresa snaps and Wade leans in further. “Mr. Wilson!” She greets turning to him with sharp blue eyes.

Peter is sitting in a chair, head in his hands.

Wade raises an eyebrow and walks closer, sliding the door shut behind him.

“What is going on, Peter, and do not lie to me.” Wade orders and Peter sighs.

“Gwen’s father was electrocuted in the lab clean up. They suspect the lab was not an accident and want someone to blame.” Peter explains and Wade watches the way Teresa curls her fingers into his hair.

Wade walks closer and Peter tenses up. “Sister,” Peter says and she sighs walking away.

Peter breaks down and tells Wade how guilt fills him, how he blames himself for not warning the police.

“It is my fault,” Wade says and Peter looks up at him red-rimmed eyes filled with shock.

“How could it possibly be your fault?” Peter demands.

“Connors is my responsibility. Any actions he takes are completely mine to deal with and mine alone. I failed to inform the police about what I knew was a danger.” Wade tells him and Peter looks shocked.

“How could you have known?” Peter asks and Wade gives him a pointed look. Peter looks pained but nods and Wade walks out.

Peter bites down on his knuckles. He knew, of course, he knew how dangerous the room was. Danger was screaming in his head as he and Wade left with Curt.

* * *

Wade sees Teresa against the wall and follows her to the kitchen.

She turns and pins him to the wall, a knife out with her leg planted in between his and blue eyes filled with suspicion peer into his.

“What are you doing here?” She asks.

“I am guessing Peter does not know?” Wade asks, and she just raises an eyebrow. “I was tasked with getting Doctor Connors's work. We do not need him yet and he needs to redo his notes and studies. Now tell me, who do you work for?” Wade demands.

“The central intelligence agency. No, Peter does not know but you seem to care about him, so I recommend you ensure he never finds out what I do. Now, tell me any evidence they were there that night?” Teresa asks, sliding her knife away.

“None that I am aware of. He is a very intelligent man.” Wade says and Teresa smirks.

“You do not have to boast my older brother to me Mr. Wilson. You have no idea how amazing he is.” Teresa says and turns to the windows and opens one. “I am returning to the city and I will ensure there is no chance Doctor Connors, my brother, or yourself can be placed at the lab.” Teresa tells him.

“How did you get into this?” Wade wonders.

“My mother wanted this for me. Peter has always been a more delicate soul, protective of even the smallest life. His eyesight, which did improve, left him nearly blind as a young child, accompanied with frequent sickness.” She takes a deep breath and keeps going.

“My parents felt it best they leave the family business to me. Not that Peter knows what they did for this country.” Teresa says and gazes up at the moon.

“To protect him,” Wade asks and she gives him a sad smile.

“To protect myself, I could not bear his judgment,” Teresa confesses and Wade nods. “He likes you, Mr. Wilson, and I ask you to make certain he takes care of himself. Peter looks better than I have ever seen him, his own health is nothing compared to his work in his mind.” Teresa sits on the windowsill, and Wade watches her.

He nods, and she nods slightly back, dismissing him. He turns and goes to collect Peter and ensure he gets the rest he needs.


	11. Chapter 11

_Two years later (1915):_

“Must you go, Wade?” Peter asks his friend. Wade has watched Peter graduate this spring and propose to his Gwen. He hates Gwen for the most selfish reasons and Peter pretends he is oblivious to his affections, which is of course for the better.

He has made no indication that the night in the kitchen meant anything to him. Perhaps in all the sorrow with Ben, one might wager Peter forgot, but Wade knows Peter. He does not forget things, especially not things like that.

“Peter this is war.” Wade stands and comes to sit beside Peter. “I have not been drafted, but I have been trained from a very young age for war. I am a soldier and this is the war to end all wars. This is my purpose.” Wade assures him laying a hand on his back.

Peter turns to look at him and he looks terrified. “What if I am to lose you? How should I bear the thought that every day you could be lost to me and I could do nothing for you!” Peter whimpers leaning into Wade’s touch.

Wade sighs and leans in pressing their foreheads together. “You being here where I know you are safe is enough motivation for me to want to return, my friend.” Wade smiles sadly and Peter’s wet brown eyes meet his.

“Please,” Peter begs again. Wade just wraps his arm firmly around Peter and draws him even closer until their chests are touching and Peter’s cheeks are burning red.

“If I might be so bold as to request a parting favor from my sweetest friend?” Wade wonders and watches Peter blink in shock before he surges forward, lips slotting with Wade’s. Before Wade can barely kiss back, Peter has jumped back, his blush traveling down his neck.

“I have to say my goodbyes to Doctor Connors and get your car ready to take you into the city. Be careful Wade, I will be waiting.” Peter says in a rush and leaves quickly.

Wade did not even expect Peter to kiss him and certainly not like that. At most a kiss to the cheek.

He smiles sadly to himself and takes out his handkerchief and coughs into it, not bothering to look. He knows it is full of blood.

Wade had made Doctor Connors make a very important promise to him, Peter never was to find out about the cancer. He has so much of it, it astounds the Doctor how he can still be living.

Wade presses his fingers to his lips and smiles, he knows how. Peter has become more important than any mission to collect Doctor Connors. And with Peter’s insistence on Doctor Connors going nowhere, how could Wade not live.

He has to bring Doctor Connors and himself back to Peter.

* * *

  
_Two years later (1917):_

Harry stares at a letter from the United States Army. He knows his father paid off his draft notice so this has to be for Peter.

“Peter you know we offered to pay off your draft, we will handle this for you,” Harry tells him when Peter comes to check the mail with him.

Peter turns red and takes the letter. “It is not a draft notice Harry,” Peter says head down.

“Tell me you did not” Harry demands, throwing the letters down.

“I enlisted, Harry, okay. What good am I to this country here when I am more than capable of fighting. I am fit and able-bodied and I know chemistry” Peter insists.

“Peter you once shooed a rat across the street so no car could hit it. You are absolutely not going to be suited for war.” Harry says, and Peter puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I have no company to inherit Harry, no one needs me to live,” Peter says and Harry grabs his arm off his shoulder and glares.

“For a genius, you really are a fucking idiot, your Aunt May needs you alive, Teresa needs you, Gwen needs you, I need you” Harry insists.

Peter nods, he knows, “Aunt May’s heart has improved considerably, I have not seen or heard from my sister since my uncle's funeral, Gwen understands- all the women understand this needs to be done, you will be alright without me, my friend, I have no doubt” Peter smiles softly. Harry sighed and pulled him into a hug.

“Come home safe, please, I beg of you,” Harry tells him, and Peter nods.

“I have no plans not to Har,” Peter assures him and tears open his letter.


	12. Chapter 12

_(1917):_

Peter stares over the edge of the ship as they approach the land. He had asked to be in Stryker’s unit. They had looked upon him as if he had gone mad but agreed and he will be picked up at the airport and flown into the worst of the fighting.

He is not eager to join the war this way. He needs to see Wade, to make sure he is alive. Doctor Connors will probably need a friend as long as he is held by the government.

Peter rips off his parachute, breathing out as he marches towards the coordinates he was given. Not that he actually knows how to read the compass in coordination with the map, but he can hear people camped together somewhere close.

He greets General Stryker, who regards him with a cold gaze, and Doctor Connors shoves past the general to hug Peter.

Before Peter can hug him back Doctor Connors is shaking him by the arms. “How dare you throw away the opportunity Harry gave you, your brain, to lose it would make this whole world pointless!” Doctor Connors growls at him and Peter relaxes into his arms.

“I could not bare New York without you.” Peter expresses opening his eyes wide. Doctor Connors rolls his eyes and hugs him again.

“You mean without Wade?” Doctor Connors teases him voice hushed as he feels Peter’s cheek heat against his own.

Stryker steps forward and appraises him, “I heard you’re a chemistry kid.” He growls out and Peter nods.

“Sir, yes sir,” Peter responds straightening out.

“Connors! Show Private Parker where to put his stuff, and show him to his work station.” Stryker dismisses them, walking away, and Peter relaxes. He is a terrifying man.

“Peter?” Wade asks eyes wide and mouth open. He slings his gun onto his back as he is finished with his patrol anyways.

“Hi, Wade!” Peter greets. He wants to hug him, he wants to leap into his arms. He wants to know why, when he had Gwen with a ring on her finger by his side, he ran off to Europe to be with Wade.

Wage freezes and looks Peter up and down before his lips pull into a grin. “When I dream of you? You are a lot more, let’s say, friendly.” Wade teases and Peter’s cheeks turn red.

“Think of me often Mr. Wilson?” Peter asks, his tone hushed and teasing as Wade walks forward to pull him into a hug.

“Everyday Petey,” Wade whispers, putting his nose into Peter’s silky hair. “Everyday.” He sighs wearily.

“Wade,” Peter mumbles face against his shoulder. “I can not breathe.” He huffs out in annoyance.

Wade pulls back, smiling at him, and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Come on,” he grins and walks him towards the sleeping quarters. He picks up stuff from someone's bed and tosses it down out of the way to help Peter set up.

“Wilson!” A short man glares.

“Hi Logy.” Wade grins happily and Peter raises his hands up to signal it was not him.

The man tilts his head. “You have to be Richard and Mary’s, son.” He says and Peter looks at him wide-eyed.

“Peter Parker.” He introduces and the man laughs.

“Logan, and I am your godfather, kid.” He says, shaking Peter’s hand.

“You look just like Mary,” Logan says and walks down the hall to fix his new bed.

Wade looks slack-jawed at Peter. “I have never heard him laugh in a non-malicious way before,” Wade says, looking at Peter with more reverence than usual.

“W–Wait you knew my parents?” Peter asks confused.

“Worked with them a lot.” Logan nods.

“My parents were scientists.” Peter frowns and Wade remembers Teresa’s words. Well, Peter did not have to know about her just because he learns about his parents.

“They were spies. We used to be friends, made me your godfather. They moved from Forest Hills to upstate and I joined this unit. Never really had the chance to watch you grow up. I was there when your sister was born.” Logan confesses. “Apologies, but looks like you have turned out alright,” Logan smirks and looks at the boy, practically bouncing with questions.

“Spies.” Peter breathes out, shocked.

“We can talk later, I will let Wilson...uh settle you in.” Logan winks and watches the boy turn bright red.

Peter turns to face Wade, who looks simultaneously angry and happy. “How dare you,” Wade growls, grasping Peter’s forearms. “Harry Osborn told me he would pay off your draft notice,” Wade tells him, wondering why in the world Peter would refuse that.

Peter winces and gives a weak grin before he clears his throat. “I enlisted,” Peter confesses, and Wade’s grip gets harder before he lets go and sits on a cot. He looks up at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“You what!?” Wade hisses. “And actually how in the fuck did you get on this unit?” Wade demands.

“One of the assignment officers served with my grandfather in the civil war. So I asked to be put here. They thought I was insane but they agreed.” Peter tells him.

“Oh they are certainly not the only ones who think you are insane,” Wade tells him, eyes narrowing.

“I had to see you.” Peter insists, and Wade scoffs and yanks Peter down onto the cot with him. Peter collides into him chest to chest, his knees falling on either side of his lap.

“I promised you I was coming home to you,” Wade tells him and feels the pain in his chest. “To watch your wedding.” Wade reminds him and watches Peter flinch, but his hands come up to frame Wade’s face.

“But I–I had to see you...” Peter repeats and Wade sighs sliding his eyes closed and they hear people walking towards the tent. Peter slides away and stands again fiddling with his dog tags.


	13. Chapter 13

_(1917):_

Wade returns from the trenches vomiting blood and sees Doctor Connors with Peter Parker in the medical tent. Wade is always aware when he is in the presence of his angelic friend.

“Parker, fetch more gauze!” Doctor Connors shouts, and Peter nods, turning to do as told and sees Wade. He waves and grabs the gauze, handing it to Doctor Connors before leading Wade to a bed and wiping his chin.

“Hang in there soldier,” Peter tells him, voice soft, he looks terrible as always.

Wade laughs and Peter takes his shirt off, definitely not needed. Peter checks him over hands lingering and the medical bay is quiet minus the man Doctor Connors is treating.

Peter leans up and looks into Wade’s eyes and presses a thumb to his lips. Wade opens his mouth and Peter peers down his throat.

“Wade, why were you vomiting blood?” Peter asks hands on his torso now.

Wade feels no heat radiating from Peter, he was always cold but he looks so pretty this close. “I think my throat is torn,” Wade answers, and he is lying but he can not worry Peter more than he already does.

Much to Peter’s distress, he was used to making bombs, and then when he was not making weapons he was in the medical tents. Wade was never far and he was determined to always be with Peter.

“Mail for you Mr. Parker.” A soldier says handing him a letter before leaving quickly.

Peter opens the letter still beside Wade and he lets out a cry of pain. Wade steadies him wrapping a leg around Peter and an arm around his waist. “Petey?” Wade whispers.

“Gwendy, it says she jumped off a bridge. I wrote to her last week! She was fine! She was going to start her master's program.” Peter whimpers and Wade reads the letter. “She would not have killed herself.” Peter cries, outraged, and Wade caresses down his arm and takes the letter.

“I have to, she would not have done this. Someone killed her.” Peter whimpers and Wade grimaces.

“Peter, we can find out when we finish this war,” Wade says and holds his sobbing friend.

“Planes! There are planes coming! Get to the foxholes!” One of the men shouts, running past. Wade helps Peter and Doctor Connors move the injured soldiers under the makeshift medical tent where it should be safer.

They hear the planes, and Wade drags Peter into a foxhole as they watch Doctor Connors climb in with the patients.

Wade comforts Peter that night and lays on top of him, covering his ears even if he can hear the bombs through them.

Peter stares up at Wade and Wade presses kisses against his lips, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks. Peter feels like his entire face is brushed by Wade’s lips ten times over and still he shakes from the sounds of the planes.

Wade kisses away his tears but he can not kiss away his guilt, which he knows Peter is placing on himself.

* * *

_(1918):_

Wade heads out to fight and Peter has to make bombs in the medical tent. All he thinks of is his Gwendy and shakes, willing himself not to blow the tent sky high.

But they can’t wait, they have to treat and make. Soldiers run in, taking what he finishes, and he stops to help patients before more materials are brought to him.

“Wilson was taken.” Peter hears shouted across the base as the soldiers come running back.

He runs out to find Logan, who has become something of a friend these past few months.

“Wade was taken?” Peter asks him and Logan sighs, patting his shoulder.

“Logan where is Wade?!” he demands. Peter grabs his wrist and Logan looks at the pure desperation in his face.

“We are not allowed to follow after him. He went north and we know he is going straight for the city where they keep the prisoners in the old jail. But we are not fucking allowed to follow.” Logan scoffs, throwing his arms up and storming off.

After taking a deep breath, Peter sets off into the woods. He walks, avoiding searchlights and sees the prisoner truck stopped with the guards smoking.

The prisoners look exhausted, and Peter sees through the dark, which has always disoriented him, but Wade looks barely alive on the floor of the truck.

Peter whistles and the guards look around. He cracks their heads together and rips the lock off the back of the truck. The prisoners stare at him with wide eyes as he climbs up, and he puts a finger to his lips.

“Tell no one what you saw. Say the truck flipped and you fled.” Peter orders and they eye him suspiciously but sprint off into the woods.

Wade groans but does not open his eyes when Peter picks him up. Peter lays him down in the forest and turns back, kicking the side of the truck and it slams over.

He picks Wade back up and carries him back towards the base. As soon as it looks like he is going to wake up Peter sits them down.

“Peter?” Wade asks looking up with a grin. “Must be dead if I am seeing angels.” Wade grins.

“Do not joke about that Wade. You are not dead.” Peter tells him firmly as Wade looks around confused.

“How-how did I get here? You could not have carried me.” Wade tells him and Peter stares at him and curses his observational skills.

“You woke up and we limped our way back to base. You passed out, so I waited for you to wake up.” Peter says. Wade looks confused but he is slipping from consciousness and Peter lightly smacks him on the back of the head putting him back into a slumber.

Peter scoops him back up and starts walking quicker back towards base.

He lays Wade down on a cot and Logan meets him, eyes wide. “How did you catch up to them, find him, and bring him back?” Logan demands. As far as he understood it, it was his goddaughter who was a spy in this war.

“I had to have him, Logan, I could not be without him,” Peter tells him, running a hand through Wade’s hair and undressing him to treat his wounds.

Wade wakes up again and looks at the roof of the medical tent. Peter is by his stomach digging out a bullet. “How did I get here?” He asks again.

“I went and got you,” Peter confesses and Wade sits up forgetting about his wounds. He screams from the action and falls back down. Peter rushes up to him, worried, and grabs the alcohol.

“How dare you risk your fucking life! These men depend on your bombs and your medical treatments and you ran after me?” Wade demands furiously.

“What would you have done?” Peter asks and glances at Logan who just smirks and lights his cigar clearly amused with them.

“Did you not hear me? They need you. And you know I would have ran after you, Peter. What else could I have done?” Wade says and meets Peter’s gaze.

Peter looks at Wade with a loving gaze. “I know you would have.” He sighs.

“No one needs me, not to live.” Wade finishes softly reaching for Peter.

Peter grabs his hand and lays it over his own heart. “I would not be too sure about that, Wade. Now shut up and let me work.” He says before dropping his hand.

* * *

Peter finishes treating Wade for his bullet wound, determining he is fit for fighting again, and Stryker walks in first, the rest of the team following carrying a massive soldier.

Bob? Frank? Or something. Peter doesn’t remember, he does not need to. He begins searching for a pulse but it looks like he was hit by a tank.

“Your bombs really work Parker.” One of the other members of the team says, and Wade shoos them out walking closer.

They leave and Wade smokes with his brothers in arms to honor him. Peter watches them while Doctor Connors prepares his body for burial.

It makes him sick, making the bombs, but then to be told what they do, it just kills him.

“Cheer up Petey. We have lots of Europe to show you and frankly no time for frowns.” Wade tells him. He starts walking them towards the city and promises him lots of whiskey.

Peter is shaking like a leaf and Wade was ordered to get him drunk, to relax him.

It goes well, and Wade is not so sure Peter is relaxed, the way alcohol seems to consume him. Peter is bouncing around talking to people and he seems just as apt to insult as to compliment someone.

Wade takes him from the bar before a fight starts. He is not so sure he would not kill anyone who attacked Peter.

“Wade–Wade! I have to tell you something.” Peter insists and Wade smiles at him.

“What is it, doll?” Wade wonders, pulling him closer and breathing in the scent of his hair.

Peter curls closer, beaming up at him and pulling himself closer to Wade, making them both stumble. “I gotta tell you that that I–” Peter trails off furrowing his brow. He looks frustrated with himself, and then he jerks his head up and kisses Wade quickly before giggling and pulling them into an alley.

Wade shakes his head at Peter and tilts his chin up. “You wanna tell me you wanna kiss me?” Wade asks smirking.

“NO!” Peter says and shakes his head before smiling coyly. “Well yes but no.” He grins and pecks Wade before turning to look out of the alley. “I wanted to say I’m no good for you be-because I had Gwendy-” Peter hiccups at the end his eyes watering and Wade feels his heart.

“You loved her with all you were, Petey, you have so much love for everyone. I can’t see how you couldn’t. But she loved you too, Peter, don’t you forget that.” Wade tells him.

“I betrayed her though Wade.” Peter whispers and Wade thinks to who in the world Peter might have cheated on Gwen with. “I fell in love with you,” Peter confesses, and Wade feels like the air has been knocked out of his lungs.

They have kissed over and over again but never more than that. Wade knows he loves Peter but he had no idea if Peter was just trying to make him feel better or if he was just confused about what he felt for Wade.

Wade pulls Peter close and looks into his sharp eyes and slots their lips together. “You didn’t betray her,” Wade assures him before kissing him again, and Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s neck, kissing back. “I love you too.” Wade gasps out and the moment he says it he knows he has to get Peter back to the states.

He has to get him away from the danger like he wanted in the beginning. He had not fought with Peter when he first saw him but he fears he will have to.

* * *

Wade looks at Peter and the bomb and wonders how useful he would be with a broken hand and then he hates himself. How could he love Peter if his idea of protecting him is injuring him?

He marches over to Stryker and whispers about sending certain men home with the war wrapping up. Stryker agrees, and of course, Wade assures Peter and Curt’s names make the first list.

Peter tries to argue first for Wade to come and then for himself to stay.

“Your boy is beyond stubborn,” Stryker tells Wade who sighs. The messenger runs up to them with a letter.

“For Private Parker.” He says holding it out to Wade.

“That is Sergeant Wilson,” Stryker says rolling his eyes and the messenger nods.

“His aunt died and I thought Sargent Wilson might be of more use than myself.” He says and Stryker knows he ought to have Wilson and Parker court marshaled, but Wilson was vital.

No one could fight or use as many weapons as Wade can. Plus Parker makes some goddamn good bombs. “Send them home tonight, sir,” Wilson says and walks towards the tents.

Stryker hears the crying and Wade’s voice, and then Peter is silent. He turns and orders the others on the list to get ready to go.

No one bothers them as Peter sobs into Wade’s chest and begs him to come home safely. Curt and him, along with another group, wait for the transport plane that will take them to England so they can sail home.

Peter has to organize the funeral but only Harry Osborn is there, an arm around his shoulders to watch her casket go into the ground beside Ben.

He has visited Gwen’s grave but it hurts him, fills him with guilt to think of her.

He had been told she was buried wearing her engagement ring, and he had cried himself to sleep in Harry’s arms.

Harry is the only thing that keeps him eating. He has no idea when the war will end or when Wade will come home to him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Five months later (1918):_

Peter is at the docks when the ship he knows Wade was coming home on is docking. The men get off and Peter lifts up onto the tips of his toes to search for Wade in the crowd. He was tall, taller than most men, so Peter was hoping to see him.

Peter sighs, gazing upon the picture in his father’s pocket watch. He had removed the one of Gwendy and put a drawing of Wade in. Aunt May had sketched it for him when she also painted his portrait before they both went off to war. The portrait she made of Gwen is hanging in his foyer, her eternal visage watching over him.

Now he keeps Wade close to his heart. He could stare into the blue of Wade’s eyes forever. The kindness he sees in them is something he can barely stand. The humor lines that are crinkled around Wade’s ever-laughing mouth making Peter snicker with memories of inside jokes.

His heart is pounding as the soldiers stop getting off. He rushes forward and a man puts a hand on his chest. “Sir, please, no civilians on the ship.” He sighs. Peter glances down at the hand on his chest, anger rising in him. He does not have his uniform or his identification but he doesn't care to prove himself a soldier to this man. Peter, of course, could rip his arm off if he was so inclined.

“Please! Sir, a dear friend of mine, Wade Wilson is supposed to be getting off today.” Peter explains eyes wide and imploring, his voice strained and desperate.

The man sighs and takes his hat off, making Peter’s stomach plummet.

“Kid...” The man sighs. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Wilson was diagnosed with cancer at the start of the war. The harsh conditions of the travel back led to Wilson’s untimely demise.” The man begins explaining but Peter’s head is empty, barring those last two words.

Untimely demise reverberates around his skull and he turns to see the dead bodies being lowered onto the ground. They were to the side of the boat away from the public's prying eyes. The soldiers were awarded at least that one act of respect.

Peter turns from the man to stare at the cots being laid out on the dock. His heart is beating too slow and his vision is going dark. Peter has only ever felt like this once before. Breathing, he knows he must keep breathing. Such a simple task is made impossible as he repeats the words in his head over and over again. His hands are clammy and cold, lifeless even. Body rigid like an iceberg as he tries to swallow down his bile.

Some of them aren’t even humans, just limbs that were wrapped for mothers and wives to weep over. Bloodied blankets are loosely tossed over them, making it easy to see what is underneath the gruesome scene.

Peter licks his dry lips as he tries to take a step forward. Almost stumbling, his legs seem to be unable to work. He slowly stumbles over to the bodies, praying this was all a dream.

Reality betrays him, as his eyes land on a body. A body so familiar to him, a body that once gave him warmth gave him a reason to smile. It’s Wade’s body, he knows it. He can tell it’s him from any angle.

Peter gasps as hot tears finally flow. Reality hitting him like a train as he weeps over Wade’s lifeless body. Body shaking violently as he sees a soldier, no, his soldier lying down. Lying with his eyes closed, forever.

With shaky hands, Peter touches Wade’s face. It is cold, lifeless, and so very dead. A gasp escaped the brunette's lips, for he is unable to stop it.

Without thinking, he leans down. Not caring who was watching, and what the consequences were. With quivering warm lips, he presses a kiss to Wade’s cold ones.

Tears fall onto the lifeless soldier underneath him. He comes back to himself and remembers where he is and who he is. Peter pulls up ever so slightly and begins adjusting Wade’s uniform. So for any busy bodied onlooker, he would be a grieving friend perhaps even a brother sat in prayer over a dead soldier.


	15. Chapter 15

_(1918):_

Peter walks with Tony Stark, a leading scientist, and a very wealthy man. He explains his concept for small cameras with film. To take smaller photos faster.

That is the first investment for many needed to gain Tony Stark’s trust. He provides ideas for cheap buildings in Europe and better tools.

Stark markets these ideas and money comes back to Peter. He helps set up a lab where Peter can play with all sorts of ideas.

Stark soon becomes something of a friend and Peter relishes in his company.

He receives no word on his sister but he is certain she is only missing. He would feel it in his heart if she had passed.

So Tony Stark is his only real company. Harry ever so often will phone him asking him to come to the city but Peter can not.

He tells Tony he is working on the cure for many diseases and this is no lie. He is looking into the cure for the worst disease of all, mortality.

Peter accepts all funding from Tony without fuss, he knows he should have more pride. That he should refuse but he does not care, for Wade, there is no act too humiliating or too difficult when it comes to getting him back.

* * *

  
_(1919):_

Peter greets Tony by the door and they go to the study. Peter pours them drinks and smiles at him. Tony looks upset, so Peter sits down beside him.

“You look like something is weighing down upon you my friend,” Peter tells him.

“Kid, You have no money. You should prepare to leave.” Tony says quickly and sympathetically as Peter freezes. There is a shocked expression on the younger male's face. He really had no idea how much living in the manor cost him.

“W–What? Where is all my money this is my home?” He cries out in desperation.

“You have spent it all on the upkeep of this place. You do realize your parents had professions?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You have an apartment in the city, beside the university. Harry Osborn has bought it for you and it is paid for life. He will not see you on the streets, you should be grateful you have somewhere to go.” Tony scolds him watching his friend gather things like a scavenger bird.

Peter starts to tear up. His life is crumbling in front of him, and he is unable to stop it.

Tears start cutting down his angelic face. His sweet doe eyes clouded by said tears. Nothing but pity is to be said at the sight of that poor poor boy.

Tony helps him up off the ground with a sigh; nodding him farewell. He has given all the funding he can do reasonably. But Peter has provided no new inventions, no new anything only random chemicals for diseases he knows Peter is not really trying to cure.

Peter waits until he is certain that Tony Stark has left the estate. Rushing to his lab, he raises the lightning above the roof. Cranking it with one arm and grabbing supplies with the other, he locks the lever into place and opens a coffin.

Wade’s coffin he would not leave his estate until he brought back his love. Wade is his top priority, and he knew he’d die to see him alive again.

He’d do anything, no matter the consequences.

He hooks Wade up and has the chemicals ready before the lightning is flashing.

The body is decaying, his skin reeks and is graying. Peter tried his best to preserve it. He didn’t care about the smell or the wounds that littered his body, he just wanted to see him smile again. He wanted to laugh with his lover once more.

Before he knew what was happening, lightning strikes and Peter cries out as the volts travel up his arm. His body felt like it was on fire, his heart skipping multiple beats as his hair stood up.

He falls on his back and looks upon Wade. The power travels over him and Peter screams in horror as he watched his lover's face and torso become patchy. It began to blotch and burn, the scent making his eyes sting.

Parker starts to pull at his hair, whispering “no’s” to himself. This isn’t what he wanted! This wasn’t supposed to happen! He was supposed to bring Wade back to life, not destroy him. Wade’s beautiful face was melting away, all traces of normalcy gone.

He looks like a monster.

The lightning strikes again and the roof is on fire. Bright red flames lick at the estate, eating everything in its path.

The rain and wind pound against the estate and Peter holds his hands up. There, in front of him is the love of his life. Standing shaking in a confused rage.

“Wade, please,” Peter whispers, voice trembling. The man turns on him and grunts in anger, stomping towards Peter.

Peter cries out as he has to use his strength to get Wade off him. He swore he’d never use his powers to harm another, let alone the man he loves more than his respect for the dead.

The fire cracks down the walls as Peter reaches for Wade. Desperately trying to grab him as he walks backward from him. Confusion in his face as he looks at his surroundings in disdain.

Peter stumbles forward as Wade starts to look more scared than confused. His eyes holding no feeling, for they are dull and lifeless. Unable to decipher reality and dreams. The fire doesn’t stop and leaps towards them.

“Wade, please! It’s me! Peter! You know me!” Peter yells desperately as his hands start to tremble.

Wade’s eyes glimmer as he tries to say something. His voice coming out as a small whisper. He stops moving, hesitantly reaching for Peter. The younger male gasping in relief.

Their fingertips touch for a brief moment before the building starts to shake. Forcing the two to stumble away from each other once more. Both trying to regain their steps as the heat burns their skin.

Peter sees it before Wade, and everything happens in slow motion. His voice does nothing but blur into the flames rage as a beam from the lab falls.

Wade looked up, but it was too late.

The beam sliced Wade’s back and ran through his body like butter. The heated beam sizzles as it went through his heart. His body instantly goes lifeless as Peter screams in agony.

“Wade! No no no!” Peter rushes towards his lover who was bent over; lifeless once more.

The brunette falls against Wade and weeps, holding him in his arms as he calls his name. Yet, the house was charred. Debris falls onto Peter’s head. Hot coals burning his scalp.

Peter screams until everything goes black.

His last thoughts are happy ones, though. At least he will die with Wade. At least he won’t die alone, he’ll be with his lover.


	16. Chapter 16

_Two days later (1919):_

White. Bright white lights are all Peter could see. His head is pounding, and his body is sore. He knows where he is, it’s a hospital.

He groans softly, moving his head to the side. His eyes landing on Harry, who’s sitting in a chair. “Peter.” He whispers in relief. “What happened?” Harry asks sadly, head bowed.

“I–I.” He tries. “I don’t know...” Peter says raspily, coughing as Harry stands to reach for him.

Harry looks at him with pity, worry flooding his steel eyes. “Peter,” he says softly. “We found you under the rubble. My heart stopped! I thought you were dead!” Harry cries, despair in his voice.

“Was there–did you–” Peter tries to say, hoping his thoughts were wrong. “Just me?” Peter asks, voice shaking when he looked up at his best friend.

“What do you mean? Yes, it was just you. What, did we miss someone or-?” Harry asks, fear in his voice as he starts to sweat. Panic taking over him.

“No no!” Peter interrupts quickly, trying not to sound suspicious. “Just me.” Peter says, in a calmer voice. He blanks out for a minute to think about the possibilities.

Wade wasn’t there...maybe he didn’t die? Peter looks out the window, a sad smile on his face. Maybe his love is still out there.

* * *

_Seven months later (1920):_

Peter searches endlessly for Wade but he has no idea who Wade was friends with. The war did not provide the time for reminiscing, only the time they had before that horn sounded as the sun broke through the sky.

After about a year, Peter comes to learn of a woman named Vanessa Carlysle, who was friends with Wade.

Peter’s lip turns up as jealousy burns deep in his veins. Peter swallows his pride and enters a den of sin. Tony had told him of these and then warned him away. He promised Peter he would find no answers, only fuel for guilt and despair.

Music floods his ears and smoke fills his nose. Alcohol insulates the room as Peter shakes his head. Pushing his spectacles further up his nose, he walks down the stairs, past the dancing girls to the bar.

The bartender looks up and snorts at him. “There’s nothing here for you, boy.” He taunts. His dark blond hair is long unkempt, his spectacles are cloudy; they need a cleaning. His clothes are stained with the alcohol he served, but Peter did not get the impression this was an institute of respectability. Peter thinks he looks a great deal like a rodent.

Peter grits his teeth and leans over the bar. “Maybe, maybe not. You know where I can find Vanessa Carlysle?” Peter asks him.

“No.” The bartender replies, a little too quickly. His eyes drop back down to the glass he was cleaning and he shifts back and forth. Even if Peter could not hear his heart hammering that was an obvious lie.

Peter leans closer and sends him a smirk fluttering his eyelashes. “Tell me the truth, you weasel.” Peter purrs a dark tone underlying his words.

The bartender gulps and woman with long black hair in a black fur overcoat lays her right hand Peter’s arm.

“I heard you say my name, doll.” Her voice silky soft as her eyes wander over Peter’s body, her smirk indicating that she’s enjoying the view. “How can I help you?” She grins turning him towards her.

Peter clears his throat, trying to push down any anxiety. After he relaxes, he gently takes her arm and leads her to an empty table.

“I am looking for Wade Wilson and I have reason to believe you-” Peter was cut off quickly. His head whipping to the side as Vanessa's hand collides with his cheek.

She covers her mouth with her stinging hand as her dark brown eyes start to water. “How dare you...” She hisses.

“Wha–” Peter asks, confused as he holds his stinging cheek.

“Wade is dead!” She yells, Peter tries his best to be shocked for her.

“Who are you to come here and demand anything of him? After all, he gave for this country!? Oh, the humiliation you give his soul by suggesting he may not rest.” Vanessa cries out, tears dripping down her cheeks. Hysteria begins to consume her and Peter is panicking; he has no idea how to handle this.

Peter clasps her hands in his and tries to help her breathe. “My name is Peter Parker.” He says slowly and softly. He introduces himself as her breathing begins to seem leveled out.

She freezes her frenzied brown eyes filling with pity. “You should have led with that honey. You must be Wade’s angel. How he loved you, Peter.” Venessa says, her hand now holding his.

“I am, truly, sorry for your loss sweet boy.” Vanessa whispers slowly. He smiles softly, yet he can not meet her gaze. The unsubtle glances from the other patrons, he can not bear either.

He stands, “I have to go,” he says to Vanessa whose eyes are so full of pity it makes him sick. Hands of women caress him, hoping to use him for money while he shakes. She whispers of taking his pain and he pushes and keeps his head down until he is on the street.

A hand is pulling his and he looks up to see hair, pure and white as snow. Bright green eyes filled with mischief and a coy smirk on thin red lips.

“Felicia Hardy, it looked like you could use a rescue.” She smiles, her outfit is tighter fitting than anything Peter has seen. Her dress is black as if she was in mourning, and he believes she has pants on underneath it. He averts his gaze from her lean and long body and glances into her eyes.

She is fit, he can tell from her strong heartbeat and the way her sleeves cling to her arms. She is strong and regularly uses her muscles. Her eyes are green and round but filled with mischief, like a cat.

Her face is thin as well in all aspects. Her lips are thin, her chin, her nose, her head, all of it angular. She is stunning. Peter has never met a woman who looks like her, and not just her snow-white hair.

“How could you tell?” Peter wonders, rolling his eyes. He did not need her to state the obvious to him. She does not let go of his hand and her smile widens.

“You were talking an interesting game there. You do not believe your soldier is dead but I know how Vanessa grieved, I saw the paper. Wade Wilson died on a boat.” She looks up at him, eyelashes batting.

Peter scowls at her. He does not appreciate her listening to his conversation. Why she already knew about Wade intrigues him. Did she know him too? “How do you know Wade?” Peter asks her. If she was a friend, maybe she has seen him.

“I have an eye for things worth my while, Mr. Parker.” Felicia purrs to him, hand tightening on his own. “So tell me, Mr. Parker. What do you know?” She asks white hair falling in front of her face.

“I know nothing, that is why I was asking Vanessa,” Peter tells her starting to pull away.

“Vanessa knows nothing about Wade. I know lots of things about certain people. Your baby sister is one of them.” She baits him and he steps closer to her.

“Teresa? Do you know what happened to her?” Peter demands.

“Now now Peter, if you want to know what happened to your sister I want to know what happened to your lover.” Felicia offers him a smirk on her face.

“If you have information on my sister I will give you anything,” Peter tells her and she laughs harshly.

“I would be careful making offers like that, who knows what I might ask for.” Felicia winks and struts away from him.

He offers her his arm and she loops it with him. He brings her around into his apartment and shuts the blinds. “Eyes everywhere Miss Hardy.” Peter warns her.

She nods and sits on his desk. “I am well aware Peter. Now, tell me, what do you know of Wade Wilson?” She orders him, her eyes boring into his.

He hesitates and stares at her. “How do I know you know anything about my sister?” Peter asks. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

“We went to Margaret Carter’s school together. She was a few years behind me and I know she was last seen in France. I also know what happened after. If you are an interesting storyteller, I will even tell you what Teresa found out about your parents.” Felicia assures him.

“Ok,” Peter says and he needs to know. It keeps him up at night wondering what happened to his baby sister. Peter then begins to explain what he knows.

“I heard that Wade Wilson was brought. I do not know if these rumors are true of course.” Peter begins.

“Well since you brought him back to life I would assume you do.” Felicia interrupts, and he flinches away from her.

Peter laughs awkwardly and tries to settle his shaking hands. “I am sure I do not know what you mean, Miss Hardy,” Peter tells her, clearing his throat. He begins to stand from his seat and glances towards the window. He could overpower her without much struggle at all but he needs to know if she has proof. If she has proof he is ruined.

“Do not lie to me, Peter.” She snarls, and he tenses as she jolts forward. “I know what you have done. I trade in expensive things. Information is the most lucrative trade, Peter. Blackmail, extortion, a bounty hunting job, murder, kidnapping for ransom. Peter Parker, you have no idea what position you have stumbled into.” Felicia tells him, sliding off the desk. Her eyes are narrowed and he feels very much like pray.

She throws a leg over his waist and slides into his lap. “I-I am not comfortable with.” Peter begins hands curling onto the bottom of the chair. She places her forearms on his shoulders hands gripping the back of the chair and she leans in her mouth brushing his ear. He can smell clearly that her hair is fake, she is wearing a wig. Peter sees the reflection in her eyes those are vision lenses. He has no idea what she really looks like.

“Darling,” she laughs darkly. “You made your lover into a zombie. You went past what science was comfortable with. I am here to find Wade Wilson and I need you to do it for me.” She hisses into his ear.

Peter tosses her to the floor and she smirks fingers tracing the cracks between his floorboards. So, the scientist has bitten. “Why do you want him?” Peter demands. She could have messed with his head all she wanted, but whatever she needs with Wade, he is not going to let her have. Information for information is one thing but he trusts this woman as much as he believes her intentions are pure.

“I want to find Wade Wilson.” She smirks. “I want to find your monster.” Felicia is smiling as she stands up. Peter starts to scowl at her as she walks closer anger building in his gut.

“Wade is no monster.” Peter snaps, fists clenching, almost white-knuckling. The audacity of this girl! To even think of calling his soldier a monster.

“Who said he was the monster I was looking for?” She laughs. “Now Mr. Parker since you have been so kind, I will tell you what I know about your sister.” She purrs words dripping with malice.

He wants to remove her from his house, he wants to throw her out a window, but he desperately needs to know anything more about his sister.

So he sits and he shuts his mouth and nods at her. “Please,” he invites her to talk. She sits back on his table and sighs.

“France is where your sister was. There is gold, stolen gold from the people who piled for years into an underground safe. Her job was to retrieve it. She went missing and was declared dead by the French and American governments.” Felicia tells him.

“Dead, why did I never hear about it? Where is my sister?” Peter demands, feeling like his entire world is crashing down around him.

“There was no body to bury,” Felicia explains with a sigh.

“Why, if they have nobody, would they say that she is dead?” Peter interrupts, hope filling his chest.

“Because she is not dead Mr. Parker. They just wanted to throw German spies off her trail. She has not been seen or contacted in years, that much I know.” Felicia tells him and stands, stretching out. “I will see you around Mr. Parker” she grins at him and leaves out his bedroom window.

Peter watches her go and mulls over her cruel words. Why she even cared about him makes him question if she is working for someone else. But he can think of no one who would hold a grudge against him.

He was not a monster, he could never do anything monstrous. Peter was certain of this. He was no monster.


	17. Chapter 17

_(1920):_

Norman Osborn taps on the door of the cage he is keeping Wade Wilson in. It is a room in the skyscraper on full lockdown. Only Norman himself has the key in and out. It is fully stocked with food, the best quality mattress and blankets, rare paintings on the wall, and a one-way window viewing the city. Norman needed it to feel nothing like the cage it is. He needs Wade Wilson on his side. He sure is a poor imitation of the stunning visage he used to be, though.

His full head of brassy blond hair is reduced to nothing. He is covered in scars from his scalp to his toes with pockets of peeling flesh that appeared to be burned. It was akin to rotting fruit, and the smell was not much better. For all purposes, of course, Wade is a walking corpse that was burnt to a crisp. The only thing of beauty Wade retained was his glacial blue eyes.

“W–Where am I? Who am I?” Wade’s voice croaks out. Norman had only met Wade once before but the once smooth, light-pitched voice that he had is gone. He now sounds like his throat is coated with something thick, like wax, and he has swallowed gravel. It is as unpleasant to listen to as Wade is to look at now.

“Your name is Wade Wilson, and I am Norman Osborn. You are resting at my home. Someone tried to kill you.” Norman smiles. They have done this for a few weeks in a row and Wade seems to never retain any memories of the previous days but he did always wake up calmer.

Ever since Richard had stolen from him, he hated that bright-eyed little boy who is so much smarter than his own son.

He knows Peter knows nothing of his parent's work but that does not stop him from wanting him dead. Teresa has not been seen since before the war and Norman can not think of better revenge than having Richard’s son killed by the man he loves.

* * *

_Three months later (1921):_

Wade finds Peter Parker late one night on a random street walking home. Wade gazes from the rooftop where he rests down at his attempted killer, the tormentor of his dreams, his target. He is drunk, that much is clear even to the untrained eye, and he is leaning on a pretty red-headed girl. Her hair is long, which is uncommon for women now, who mainly preferred bobs. Wade looks over her and thinks of where he knows her from, pictures in magazines. Peter Parker is with Mary Jane Watson, a very popular pin-up model.

Norman had warned him that Peter was more dangerous than he seemed. That his strength was greater than one would think such a small person of having. But Wade was not certain Peter even knew where his hands were, let alone how to cause harm with them.

Alas, Wade is determined to get his revenge, he has to have it. Peter did try to kill him after all, and that just will not stand. Dropping from the roof he slides into the alley and watches them pass.

Peter does not falter even slightly as he passes. Norman told him Peter’s senses were extraordinary, but the only thing Wade believes to be extraordinary is how drunk Peter appears to be while still walking. His eyes are blurry and unfocused, his cheeks are flushed with alcohol, and Wade can smell it on him.

Wade steps out of the alley and the girl turns her head back making Peter pause. She was clearly more aware of people coming up behind her. A smart girl, one who is most likely a native to the city. Judging by that quick reaction, she probably saw him in the alley and saw him move.

Peter turns, eyes wide but still he moves so Mary Jane Watson is behind him. “Wade!” Peter half shouts, mangling the word with his distress. Wade flinches from the high pitched whine in the way Peter says his own name.

Wade pulls out his katana which Norman gave him, it was made in Japan. “You killed me,” Wade growls out.

“Why will you not leave me be, can I not be free of this horror!” Peter cries out turning his head away. Mary Jane looks distressed, her bright green eyes narrowed as she reaches for Peter.

Wade barks out a sharp laugh, filled with malice. He thinks of those dreams he has, the way Peter shined and how beautiful he was. Wade’s eyes travel over the man in front of him certainly not the angel he dreams of.

Wade swings his sword and Peter leans back pushing Mary Jane away. “I am sorry Wade. I- I never meant for this to happen!” Peter chokes out walking further back.

Wade smirks and lazily swings his sword easy for Peter to dodge and yet he still stumbles fear in his eyes. “Sure, never would want your test subjects to kill you.” Wade nods along as Peter tries to make Mary Jane run.

“Test-what Wade you were never my test subject!” Peter responds confused now his hazy brown eyes starting to focus. “Wade do you not remember?” Peter demands to know and he has stopped backing up.

Wade laughs maniacally and pulls out a gun. “Oh, I remember how you dragged me after the war to your lab. How you spent years using me to try and bring your sister back to life!” Wade shouts at him. It was late, there was no one on the streets really but the people in the apartments were turning their lights on.

Peter looks bewildered shaking his head mouth opening and closing. “Wade, why do you think my sister is dead?” Peter demands. Peter has heard absolutely nothing from his sister. Only assurances from Felicia that she was not dead.

“I know everything about you Peter Parker, I know you are a monster. That you made me this monster.” Wade snarls at him and Peter steps forward hands raised.

“Peter!” Mary Jane snarls and he just keeps stepping closer to Wade.

“Wade, whoever has been telling you these things has been lying. I would never have used you, my sister is not even dead. I am begging you to try and remember me, to remember us.” Peter says slowly more measured. His cheeks are not as flushed he seems alert.

Wade sneers, he does not need mind games from him. He swings his sword and Peter moves.

Wade gasps on the ground his own sword in his stomach. He looks up to see Peter with wide eyes. Mary Jane grasps his hand and pulls. “Peter you have killed him we must go. Peter please,” she begs and Wade watches as Peter flees with the red-head.


	18. Chapter 18

_(1922):_

Knowing what Norman Osborn has told Wade to do is all he has, and Norman assures him this is how he will get his revenge for what happened to him.

The idea does not alleviate the pain in his heart, the emptiness he feels does not show any signs of going away the closer he gets to killing Peter Parker. How can he kill Peter Parker when all he knows of him is Norman Osborn’s word and fleeting moments of past meetings in his dreams?

Wade pulls his sword free and stands, his stomach healing as soon as the sword is gone. He ignores the sting of it and begins wiping his blade. Wade must find out more about this...Peter, and perhaps discover more about himself in his findings.

It’s not hard for Wade to find out where he died. He only mentions it to Norman, who tells him the Parker Estate of course. State records show notices upon notices for Peter Parker to pay bills at his estate and then the eviction notice.

Wade raises his eyebrows at that. Why did Parker not simply pay his bills? He could have continued his work in peace. He shrugs. At least Wade has an address.

Wade finds, however, that the only remains are the empty place where an estate crumpled to the ground in a horrific fire. The rubble had been cleared, nearly three years ago.

As Wade starts looking off to the left of the land, he notices that he’s quite a bit away from the scorched ground. There’s a path that leads to a large gate. The fence itself must stand over seven feet above Wade’s head. The gate is even taller and made of iron, pointed at the top all-around to keep out those without the gate key.

Wade walks on unsteady legs towards the gate. He knows deep in his gut that this is where he will find his answers. Like he is being pulled in by a fishing line, Wade continues on the path towards the fenced-in area. The gate is locked but Wade can see, very clearly, the gravestones on the other side. He leaps over the fence without trouble and gazes upon the names.

Wade looks over the newest gravestones and sees who Peter Parker had lost. Richard and Mary Parker died on the same day. Ben and May Parker died years apart. Wade did not know his target but he knows his story. His family died all around him as Wade looks for Teresa Parker’s grave.

Peter had said she was not dead but he must be lying. He can not find her grave but he turns and looks over the headstone.

Right there in front of him, in the same carving as the other names, is _Wade Winston Wilson. 1891-1918._

Realization hits him like a horse stomping onto his chest. Wade had died. He was dead, he died three nearly four years ago.

His breathing quickens as Wade crashes to his knees. The ground is cold and hard it hurts when he falls. Wade ignores the pain in his knees as he fists his hands into the grass over his empty grave.

Was it an empty grave? Was Norman Osborn lying about his name too? Wade had no idea who he was but Peter called him Wade. Peter had an air of desperation around, and he was terrified. Peter had been begging Wade to remember like he needed Wade to remember.

Wade breathes out, resting his forehead against the cool granite that his gravestone is made out of. He knew even less about himself now.


	19. Chapter 19

_(1922):_

Peter waves to Weasel for another glass, he has no idea what the man's name is but his mocking nickname has stuck.

He walks out into the street after they close only to hear a woman begging for help. He starts to turn away but revulsion for himself bubbles in his chest and he walks into the alley. She is being held down by one man and the other man is reaching under her dress.

“Get the fuck away from her!” Peter snaps and they both sneer at him, turning with a knife. Peter lashes out and takes the knife, snapping his wrist and tackling the other, slamming his hand on the ground.

He stands and sways, reaching a hand down for the woman. She takes it hesitantly and he squints at her. “Betty Brant?” Peter asks shocked.

They had gone on a few dates the summer before he started college. Nothing serious.

“Peter? Oh!” she gasps out and hugs him tightly tears in her eyes. He brings her out to the street but is swaying back and forth.

“You know being drunk in public is illegal, tiger.” Mary Jane purrs from behind and Betty gapes at her. “You need somewhere to sleep tonight, doll?” Mary Jane asks Betty, taking in her hair and clothes and glances back at the alley.

She nods tears building. Peter escorts them to Mary Jane’s apartment and, as per usual, passes out on her couch. “He saved me.” Betty gasps out.

“He does that.” Mary Jane smiles and goes to run a bath for her. She helps her and sits with her as she cries, listening to Peter's mumbles in his sleep.

Betty is wearing the nicest robe she has ever touched and watches Mary Jane brush the tears from Peter’s eyes and pull his shoes off and throw a blanket over him.

“Why does he cry?” Betty asks curling into bed with Mary Jane.

“He loves very strongly, and has lost almost everyone in his life.” Mary Jane sighs. “I know Harry Osborn, who introduced us, and I know Peter a great deal better. I also know Harry Osborn will be up all night wondering if Peter has wound up in jail, or worse, dead in a gutter.” Mary Jane shrugs and pulls her closer. “Sleep now honey, you need the rest.” She orders and lays back.

* * *

Peter wakes up and glances into the bedroom, smiling at them. He knew Mary Jane would take care of Betty. He slips his shoes back on and folds the blanket, throwing it back over her couch before leaving.

His head is pounding as he makes his way back to his and Harry’s apartment. The sun has not risen yet so he has no idea what time it is or what day.

He finds Harry’s drug dealer lurking around the alley behind their building.

His eyes go wide and he starts to run. Oh right, Peter remembers nearly breaking his spine in college. “Hey wait!” He shouts and the guy freezes practically shaking out of his shoes. “You got anything good?” Peter demands.

The dealer strolls closer, smirking, and Peter grabs his shirt and tosses him into the alley. “What are you–” the dealer gasps as Peter sits on his legs and starts going through his jacket. He clocks Peter in the jaw and screams as two of his fingers shatter.

Peter gives him a grin taking the bottles he has and stands up, walking towards the door. He goes into the bathroom and starts taking them, wondering if they can make him numb.

“Hey, spit those out, idiot!” Wade’s voice says, filled with worry like every time he came back to the medical tent.

He gets slapped across the face, and he is not looking into sparkling blue eyes but steel grey ones and Harry Osborn’s disappointed face.

“Har?” Peter mumbles. Harry turns his head to the toilet and pours them out before flushing.

“I swear to fuck this better be the first time you have touched these things.” Harry orders watches the opium be swirled away.

Peter lolls his head back and nods hoping that is enough for Harry. “I just want to stop feeling Harry. They’re gone. My aunt, my sister, my fiancée, my–my Wade.” Peter sobs out and Harry kneels taking his head into his hands.

“But you have me, right here, you have Mary Jane. You can make new friends, you can fall in love more than twice.” Harry says and Peter’s eyes snap up to meet his.

“How did...” Peter trails off shaking in fear. Harry moves and sits down beside Peter and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“You ran off to Europe to be with him, Peter. For the next few years, you were in mourning and you could pass it off as May and Gwen but I know you. You do not cry out their names in your sleep.” Harry tells him, and Peter is crying into his shoulder.

“Why him? Why did cancer have to take him?” Peter demands, fury filling him but the opium drags him back down and he whimpers into Harry’s neck.


	20. Chapter 20

_(1927):_

Wade walks down the street, hat pulled down low over his face and coat collars turned up. He turns the door handle of the house that belongs to his supposed father until it breaks and he walks inside.

Norman Osborn had done so many tests on him that Wade knows his capabilities are superhuman in nature.

“Whos there?” An old man growls out, shotgun in hand.

“You forgot me, father?” Wade asks, taking his hat off. He is shot in the chest and Thomas Wilson looks terrified.

Wade sighs in annoyance at his ruined shirt and looks right into his father's eyes.

“W–Wade?” Thomas whimpers, putting his gun down. “You died and some fancy scientist in New York took your body,” Thomas says sitting down.

“How did I die?” Wade asks needing to know from someone who had no reason to lie.

“Cancer, it was cancer.” Thomas breathes out. Wade knows he has cancer, it is why his skin is so revolting, but why he does not have his memories is beyond him.

Wade walks over to pictures on the mantel and sees who must be his mother, holding him as a baby. He had blond hair, he used to be so pretty.

He turns and looks at Thomas, who looks pale. “Yearbooks? From my school?” Wade half begs and Thomas nods standing to go collect them.

He returns to see Wade fiddling with the shotgun and lays the books down. Wade feels tears building as he looks over his senior picture. His perfectly smooth skin, perfect smile, full head of hair.

Anger builds in him, Peter took this away from him. He was handsome and he had a life he had... Well, he has no idea what he had, but Peter took it all away from him.

But if he had died of cancer, how could he be here? Norman had said Peter Parker tried to kill him. None of it makes any sense at all. Maybe they were all lying to him.

Wade looks at the name of his alma mater and throws the book down and turns to leave.

“Wade, wait!” Thomas cries out and Wade turns to regard his father.

“Please be safe. You–after school, you went with the Americans and I never heard from or saw you again until I got the damned letter that said you died.” Thomas tells him and Wade lets himself be hugged.

He feels a faint flicker of warmth and hugs his father back before he leaves again. Thomas knows he will probably never see his son again, and at least he got to hug him.

* * *

Wade makes his way to Ajax Military Academy and it feels familiar watching the boys jog past.

One of the teachers stops and points a gun at Wade clearly disgusted with his appearance. “Who are you?” He demands.

“Wade Winston Wilson I think I went here,” Wade says and the man freezes looking into his eyes and he turns pale. Wade figures he is sort of like a ghost to these people.

“Sergeant Wilson, as I live and breathe. You know what to do boys, keep going.” He orders and the man walks closer. “Let’s get you up to the headmaster. That ought to be familiar, huh Wilson?” He laughs and Wade laughs along but he has no idea who this man is.

“Sir, guess who just washed up on our shores!” The man grins and the headmaster turns and looks at Wade.

“Wilson, huh. When they said you were dead I sort of thought they meant it.” He sneers and the teacher leaves.

“I have no idea who you are, or who I am. I am just trying to retrace the footsteps of my life.” Wade explains.

“Well when you were a kid, like so many of my boys, your father dropped you at my front gate and left you here. We raised you and some fancy American came and got you. You went to America, went to war, and died. Nothing we do not see all the time.” He shrugs.

“If I died how am I here? Tell me, do you see that all the time?” Wade demands.

“No, and well, cancer is usually not so bad as to do whatever the hell that is to your skin. But I would find General William Stryker. He knew you for a long time and his team is who you were with during the duration of the war.” The headmaster directs.

Some old hatred is building up inside of him but he leaves him there, and he has a name now. His old commanding officer. Time to go back to the land of the free.


	21. Chapter 21

_(1928):_

Harry watches Peter walk around their apartment, mumbling to himself. He has not slept in days, yet seems to be just as awake as he was three days ago.

Maybe Norman can help him. He does hate to talk to his father, but if it will make Peter look alive again he thinks he might able to bear it.

Harry goes to his father and scowls, standing in his office before his father walks in. “Harry, how can I help you today? You know I am very busy.” Norman begins.

“Peter is starving himself and he will not sleep. He was not even this bad in college. Is there anything at all that you have that can help him?” Harry half begs his father.

“Send him in. I will try talking to the boy before we drug him.” Norman says judgingly.

“You do not think I tried that? He is my best friend, he is like a brother to me.” Harry tells his father and storms out. He would send Peter there only to get what he needs for him.

Peter follows the secretary up to Mr. Osborn’s office. Harry had asked him to speak with his father. He knows he hopes Norman will give Peter some magical drug that will make him eat and sleep.

Peter has questions to ask about Wade and he does not care how little he might like the answers. If Norman knows where Wade is, he has to find out.

“Sir.” Peter greets.

“Peter, please sit.” Norman grins, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Peter walks in, his head aching as his mind tells him he is unsafe. He sits down and Norman is grinning at him like a shark.

“Wade Wilson.” Peter begins.

“Dead, is he not? Or are we going to be honest with each other today Peter?” Norman asks and watches Peter flinch slightly.

“Do you know where he Mr. Osborn?” Peter asks and Norman’s grin turns cruel.

“He was here, safe and away from you. But you chased him off...” Norman taunts. Peter growls and stands up.

“I did nothing of the sort. You lied to him. I never would have used him as an experiment. And you lead him to believe Teresa is dead, do you know something I do not?” Peter demands seething with anger.

“I know as much about your sister's whereabouts as you do. Which is none. And, did you not use him as an experiment? Tony Stark tells you you are out of money and you fry your soldier to a crisp.” Norman hisses at him.

“I saved him!” Peter counters.

“You ruined him!” Norman snaps and Peter sits back down. “For a pair of sodomites, you are surprisingly useful to me.” Norman sneers.

Peter turns red and starts to deny his claims. “Harry was more than a little upset you ran after Wade to the war!” Norman says waving away his protests. “Look, Peter, I wanted to make your life a living hell to spite your parents, but it turns out you were fully capable of doing that yourself. I mean...ever since I sold your parents' faulty equipment you have been miserable!” Norman laughs.

“You did what?” Peter asks clenching his fists. His chest is tight with anger and his eyes are burning as he clenches his jaw.

Norman smirks at him and leans forward. “They were traitors, communists. I protected your reputation.” Norman tells him as if Peter should bow and say ‘thank you my grace.’

“You killed them!” Peter yells and leaps across the desk. “You took my parents, and Wade from me!” Peter says grabbing the front of his shirt.

“Not to mention...I threw Gwendolyne off the bridge. Do not fret she was unconscious.” Norman laughs and then coughs as Peter punches him. One of his teeth falls into his lap and blood is dripping onto his hands.

“Security!” Norman shouts and the doors open. Peter is dragged backward, screaming and yelling.

He is thrown onto the street, Harry meeting him there and glaring at the guards. He looks at Peter’s bloody fist and listens to him swear at the front doors.

“What the hell?! Peter talk to me!” Harry orders yanking his friend closer. He is tense, ready to fight.

“It–it–Harry he killed them!” Peter hyperventilates.

“Who? Peter, what are you talking about?” Harry demands to know.

“My parents, Gwen...” Peter tells him and Harry tries pulling him away from the building.

“Your parents died in an accident, Pete. Gwen she, god Peter, she killed herself because she knew even if you came home it would not be to her!” Harry growls and pulls him.

“No! You have to believe me, Harry please!” Peter insists.

“My father is many things Pete, but a killer is not one of them. We are going home and you are going to eat every bite of the dinner I give you. Then you are going to sleep!” Harry tells him, and Peter stops struggling and bows his head tears falling as they walk.

Norman gazes out the window, holding ice to his mouth while seething. He watches his useless son drag that insolent boy behind him. He hands over the evidence of Parker’s being associated with communists.

All undercover, but no one needed to know that.

He has it taken to the Bugle and wonders what Peter Parker will do when he realizes his family name has been slandered.

* * *

Peter wakes up to a full breakfast and a murderous looking Harry Osborn holding a paper.

“Eat.” He orders, steel blue eyes angry. Peter complies without fuss knowing Harry is in no mood to argue with him. When he finishes, Harry throws the paper down on the table.

_April 16, 1928_   
_Renowned Scientists Richard and Mary Parker: Communist Traitors_

“They were not!” Peter shouts and Harry gives him a bored look.

“I know this, but you upset my father and so he slanders your name. Your sister is missing and there will be questions on what you believe. You are no capitalist yourself.” Harry warns him.

“I was in the military, my best friend and roommate is the poster boy for large business. I am known for my short-lived but productive relationship with Tony Stark!” Peter argues and Harry sighs.

“I am going to speak to my father. I am sorry Peter, I really thought he might help you.” Harry says and drags him into a hug. “I will help you even if he will not,” Harry vows and walks out, jacket on his arm.

As soon as the front door shuts, Peter hears his bedroom window open. “Coffee, Felicia?” He asks and she shakes her head, plopping onto the seat next to his. She throws her feet up on the table and tilts her chair back.

She picks up a grapefruit slice and bites into it. “Wade Wilson is in America. He is looking for General Stryker.” She tells him and Peter stands.

“Where, is he okay?” Peter asks and she rolls her eyes.

“Sit down Peter. I also happened to notice another situation.” She says glancing at the paper and finishing her slice of grapefruit.

“I-they were not–” Peter begins.

“I do not care if they were Satanists, Peter. This affects the family name. They will look into you and find some suspicious behavior, but if they look into Teresa and they find out about Margaret’s School for Girls?! We are finished, Peter. Hundreds of girls outed and in danger their families too.” Felicia warns him.

“Harry is speaking with his father. If worse comes to worst I know what he will do. He will cause a scandal to envelop the media hounds.” Peter tells her and she raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

She digs her long nails into his hand and gives her a sharp girn. “That better be true Peter. Or a lot of people, including you, are going to learn what it means to be on the wrong side of a cat's claws.” Felicia growls and stands.

“Where is Wade?” Peter asks. She rolls her eyes.

“Wade will be in New York City soon enough, to start tracking Styker. I would keep an eye out, Peter. He did try to kill you last time.” She warns after picking up the rest of the grapefruit slices and leaving the way she came.


	22. Chapter 22

_(1929):_

Wade meets the group known as Weapon X and there is nothing about them really ringing any bells.

General Stryker regards him with a smile that is nothing but cruel. “Never heard him so quiet,” he laughs. Wade feels anger building in him.

Wade sticks with them but he is certainly quick to lash out and attack. Logan is pretty good at subduing him and Wade learns they were mutants.

Logan can heal like him and he remains with the group. “Peter Parker, how did I know him?” Wade asks.

“How do you think?” Logan asks.

“I used to dream about him when I was in Norman Osborn’s care. I have not in a long time but I knew him.” Wade says and Logan sighs.

“Peter Parker is my godson, Wade, but you loved him. I knew you as a couple for only a little while and he was technically engaged for most of it. You were taken once and were on a truck heading back to a German base. We have no idea how he did it, but Peter left and came back with you. He was so worried he thought he would die if he never saw you again.” Logan tells him and Wade looks at his hands.

“Looks like he found a way around that.” Wade sneers. Logan slaps him in the back of the head and rolls his eyes.

“Soon as you found out what he had done, we didn’t know if you were gonna shoot him or fuck him. Probably both.” Logan sighs and stands.

“You should find him. From what I have heard, kid's been a mess.” Logan shrugs and Wade nods.

He walks out in the street to breathe. When someone knocks into him, he is pushing Wade away.

“Wade Wilson?” The man says squinting and Wade turns to him.

“Yes, and you are?” Wade asks.

“Tony Stark, no, I mean...I saw your pictures. Peter cried over them enough, but you died on the boat home.” Tony whispers and a redhead touches his shoulder.

“Tony we have to go,” she says.

“Pep, he was dead.” Tony shouts and Wade flinches as who he now knows is a billionaire is dragged away from him.

Wade scampers back into the house where they have started pouring drinks. Logan gestures to a seat beside him and Wade grins, asking to be dealt into the game.

* * *

Tony dodges Happy and leaves out the back door of his tower. He knocks on Peter’s apartment door loudly.

Harry Osborn opens the door and he looks tired. “Peter, someone is here for you, but do not get up from that table until you have finished dinner!” Harry says, walking out of the door grabbing a cigar and storming down the stairs.

Peter is at the table pouting like an insolent child. A full course meal in front of him but no alcohol in sight. “Tony?” Peter says shocked. He had not seen Tony since the day he told him he was out of money.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony says and looks at the thinness of him and to the meal that has gone untouched. “Not hungry?” Tony asks.

“I am starving, at least that is what Harry tells me. I do not feel anything, Mr. Stark.” Peter says and he slouches in his seat.

His brown eyes, once filled with curiosity, are dull.

“I ran into someone today,” Tony says and watches Peter pale. “Wade Wilson, your pictures do not exactly do him justice let us say,” Tony says and Peter’s eyes well with tears.

“Wade died!” Peter whales and it is very convincing but Tony knows Peter is lying to him.

He slams his hand down on the table and stands up walking closer to Peter. He rests a hand on the back of his neck and squeezes. “Did you use my money to do that to him?” Tony demands and Peter whimpers.

“I had to do something Tony, he was dead! I had to leave, what should I have done?!” Peter says tearing away from Tony and turning to look at him.

“Buried him, Peter. You should have fucking buried him like a normal person.” Tony snarls, turning away from Peter for he is unable to look into his sad eyes. “You should have done what every other wife, mother, brother, or friend would have done and put him to rest.” Tony sighs out.

“What are you going to do?” Peter asks softly, demure.

“Nothing, I can not report you. I would implicate myself and my company. I had to know for myself and I want you to know, Peter, that I am very disappointed. I expected better from you.” Tony says and walks out.

Harry is coming back up the stairs and looks at Tony’s upset face. “Fuck you, Stark.” He states and Tony jerks.

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Osborn?” Tony sneers.

“I know he has been pretty terrible company this past decade, but you do not have to watch him starve himself and cry out every drop of liquor he intakes.” Harry huffs and rushes back up the stairs.

"I would suggest then Mr. Osborn you cut your friend off before he drains you dry" Tony calls after him and receives a steely-eyed glare before Harry disappears down the hallway.


	23. Chapter 23

_A month later (1930):_

Peter finishes his glass of whiskey when Vanessa walks in with Wade on her arm.

He freezes, feeling his breath leave him as he meets Wade’s eyes. Wade launches forward and wraps his hands around Peter’s throat.

Peter knows he could throw Wade through a wall but his head is blaring in pain and he does not feel like moving.

He gazes into Wade’s eyes and relaxes, there are worse ways to go, he supposes, than gazing into the eyes of his love.

“Fuck, I said talk to him, Wade!” Vanessa shouts, hitting him. He lets go, looking at the hazy delayed distress on Peter’s face.

Peter just orders another whiskey swaying on his stool unbothered. “Wade, Ness.” Peter greets and Weasel passes them two glasses.

“Thank you, Jack.” Vanessa sighs and Peter raises an eyebrow. Huh, that was his name.

“Why?” Wade asks and Peter glances over at him.

“Because I could not bear to live without you. So I figured one way or another I would have you back.” Peter says downing his glass.

“Yet you let me run from you.” Wade accuses.

“You did not want me. To chase you and harm you further? No. I am a selfish man, Wade, but I like to think I am not totally cruel.” Peter says and Vanessa brushes his hair.

“You are the last man on Earth I would describe as selfish, Peter.” She says before standing, leaving no buffer between them. She joins her friend on the other side of the bar and Peter turns to fully face Wade.

“You loved me?” Wade asks to confirm what Logan told him.

“I certainly never stopped, but I know you do not know me,” Peter says, resting his head on his palm.

Wade watches him. He is drunk and clearly no good at concealing emotion. “Maybe I can try again?” Wade wonders. As far as Logan told him, his last few years were spent with Peter, loving Peter.

“Maybe we can.” Peter nods and looks at his watch. “But I do, unfortunately, have to return to my apartment. My roommate has given me a curfew or he will not let me go out.” Peter tells him, throwing money down to cover his bill.

Wade watches him leave and Vanessa stares at him like he is a fool. “Go say goodnight at least Wade, honestly.” She scoffs, and Wade stands up, walking out of the bar but he does not see Peter.

“I do not have any money at all.” Peter’s voice rings out loud and clear and Wade sets off running to find it.

“I do not need your money, Pete.” Norman Osborn sneers out. “My company stocks may be crashing but I still have more money than you have ever seen.” Norman taunts.

“Then why are you threatening me?” Peter asks.

“Because no one will question it too heavily. People are desperate and a billionaire is not going to be on the suspect list.” Norman laughs.

“I would tell, and you know you can not shut me down,” Wade warns from the front of the alleyway pulling out a knife.

“You are dead, Mr. Wilson and unless you want Peter’s secrets aired out into the world,” Norman warns him. Peter grabs the gun before yanking it out of his hand.

Peter whirls around only to be faced with a second gun. He sways and a knife is embedded in Norman Osborn’s shoulder.

Wade kicks the kneeling man and walks over to a swaying Peter. “You have to get home right? Go home.” Wade insists and walks out of the alley with him.

“Thank you,” Peter says, and Wade, without thinking yanks him into a kiss. Peter looks dazed and breathless before he is running off towards his apartment.

* * *

Peter bites his lip as Harry watches him. Wade is coming to meet Harry and he knows he could not bear it if Harry were to forbid Wade from coming to the apartment.

He feels like a child sometimes, with all the restrictions Harry places on him, but Harry had vowed to not eat until Peter had.

Peter had scoffed but noticed the constant rumbling of his stomach and how much weight he was losing. He began eating regularly if only to protect Harry.

He realizes now that Harry spends more of his day making sure Peter is better than any other activity, so yes, Peter allows the restrictions. Harry is letting him live here for free after all.

Wade knocks and Peter has told Harry that Wade has a rough appearance and a slight lie that he never died, he just underwent government experimentation.

Peter opens the door and Wade steps inside. Harry walks over to meet him reserved with his expression and extends his hand. “Harry Osborn.” He introduces, as if in a business meeting.

“Wade Wilson,” Wade says and Harry almost flinches at the deep rumble of Wade’s scratchy voice. So his vocal cords are scarred as well. Peter barely notices, for the joy of having Wade speak to him at all.

Harry steps back and gestures to the couch. Peter goes into their small kitchen to get the melted ice they use for drinking water as Harry does not trust the tap water.

“Have we met before, Mr. Osborn?” Wade asks and Harry nods.

“You stayed with Peter for a short while and we became acquainted before you left for war,” Harry tells him and Wade sits beside him on the couch.

Harry looks into Wade’s crystal blue eyes and sighs, knowing it really is him. Peter is vibrating with anxiety in the kitchen, watching them.

He wants to scream and shout for Wade, the man who ruined his best friend, to get out, but he gives a small smile. “Do you remember Peter?” Harry asks and sees Wade look forlorn.

“I know in my heart, in my gut, with every instinct I have that I knew him and loved him. But I get flashes of memories and I see him or I see people I knew, like my mother.” Wade says and shifts back and forth twiddling with his hands.

“Get him his dogs tags Peter, I know you still have them,” Harry says and Peter goes into his room and comes back out handing them over to Wade.

Wade runs a thumb over them and puts them over his neck and his shoulders relax at the familiar weight.

“Where are yours?” Wade asks Peter.

“If they did not burn with the estate they were taken away when the rubble was cleared. They were just in my nightstand. Yours, I wore.” Peter tells him and Wade squeezes the metal in his hands.

Harry looks at Wade; he was the same man, just a little lost. “Not that I would suggest you go anywhere near my father as I am pretty sure he wants you dead, Peter. But we have a device that can restore memories.” Harry says.

“I know he said he would give me mine after I killed Peter. I suppose he wanted me to go mad.” Wade says and Harry groans.

“I have no idea what is wrong with my father, Peter, but I promise to god he will not lay a hand on you ever again,” Harry growls.

Wade sighs as Peter sits next to him, still not touching him. Harry rolls his eyes. “He can come around as often as he would like and please do not feel the need to be afraid of me. I would sooner die than watch my best friend in pain.” Harry says and Peter is filled with guilt at how much pain he has put Harry through.

* * *

Peter curls up with Wade and Harry leaves them to it. “We could get your memories back...” Peter whispers as Wade brushes his hair back.

“I could not let you be in harm's way,” Wade tells him.

“I did boot camp, Wade. I can handle a billionaire.” Peter scoffs, and Wade just runs a hand through his hair.

Harry watches them and collects blueprints of the Oscorp Tower and the needed passwords. “I will distract him tonight. You two go here and get Wade his memories back.” Harry orders.

“How?” Peter asks shocked.

“Electrocution. It does not take long but it does hurt.” Harry explains, Wade nods to Peter. He could finally remember why everything in him tells him to stand by Peter.

Harry sighs before leaving the apartment. He goes to his father’s building and is let up to his office.

His father looks terrible, but Harry suspects that his company is suffering more than he will let anyone know. “Father,” he greets.

“Harold.” His father grits out and Harry stares at him.

“Wade Wilson is sitting in my apartment right now, very much alive and I want to know if you were involved somehow,” Harry demands his steel-grey eyes meeting his father's dark ones.

“Did I?” Norman laughs and he sounds deranged. “Oh no Harry you have your dear friend Peter Parker to thank for that. I found Wade’s body in the rubble of his mansion while you tended to Peter’s body. Peter did that to Wade. Do you think he spent the better part of a decade crying over his dead lover? No, he was guilty for the monster he turned Wade into.” Norman tells him.

“Wade said he was here.” Harry insists.

“He was, I tried my best to explain the situation and if he was going to kill Richard’s son? Well, what is one less sodomite in the world?” Norman wonders.

“What is one less?! Peter is my best friend, you have called him son!” Harry screams, slamming his hands down on his father’s desk.

“He has been lying to you for years, Harold, open your eyes and see he is just using you!” Norman demands.

“He was heartbroken and was killing himself. He did the same for me in college when he got me off of opium. I would do anything for him!” Harry insists.

“But would he do anything for you? I mean, the years he has left you to wait up and wonder if he has died in a bar or on the side of the road? Maybe he is sleeping with Mary Jane, the woman you always loved, maybe he is out to get arrested for being a sodomite!” Norman yells.

“He has touched no one since Wade died, I know this for a fact. Mary Jane has confirmed he has not even kissed her. I introduced them in the hopes that she might be able to help Peter. She has so much and I could not bear it if something were to happen to him.” Harry shouts back.

“You, my son, are you telling me you are a sodomite as well?” Norman whispers with horror on his face.

“You never listen to me father! I love Peter like a brother. He is family to me.” Harry huffs, collapsing into a seat.

“You are not listening to me, Harry. Peter would betray you a hundred times over for Wade Wilson.” Norman warns him and Harry looks at his father with contempt in his eyes. This was going to be a long talk.


	24. Chapter 24

_(1930):_

Wade stares up at Peter, blinking away the tears from being shocked in the head.

Peter looks terrified but Wade surges forward and kisses him. “Hi,” he grins.

“Hi.” Peter grins back and Wade glances around before pulling Peter behind him back out the door.

“We have a lot to talk about, Petey.” Wade tsks.

“Sure like when you got your cancer diagnoses.” Peter nods.

“Or, how about when you decided to bring me back to life?” Wade counters and Peter rolls his eyes as they run out of Oscorp and back to the apartment.

Peter sits with Wade on the couch and Wade kisses him again. “You remember then?” Peter asks and Wade nods. “Do you remember why I was sent home?” Peter wonders.

“Because I needed you safe and you needed to bury May,” Wade says and Peter sighs. Osborn could not have told Wade that. He really does remember.

“You promised to come home to me...” Peter says resting his forehead against Wade’s chest.

“You promised me you’d take care of yourself.” Wade counters fingers brushing Peter’s hollow cheeks. “Also, I promised Vanessa I would be back tonight,” Wade adds.

“Ok, you can come back to me in the morning. I will have to talk with Harry as well.” Peter nods standing up.

Wade kisses Peter goodbye and his insides light up at the light peck. Peter opens the door and Wade leaves a bright smile on his face.

Peter’s smile drops as he turns around to see Felicia walk towards him. “Get out.” He snarls.

“I was so sure you would be a monster with him but you really do love him. You are so much happier it disgusts me.” She frowns and Peter grabs her hair.

“You go anywhere near Wade and you will find out how much of a monster I can be,” Peter warns her, and she raises her hands. He lets go, and she backs up towards the window.

“We will see Peter.” She grins and is gone.

He has no idea why she even cares about his mental state but he thinks about Wade and touches his lips before falling onto his bed a smile on his face.

* * *

Norman watches Harry storm out of the building.

“Wade Wilson has made peace with Peter.” Felicia Hardy tells him, resting against the window beside him.

“So our only hope is Harold.” Norman sighs, what a disappointment his son is.

“I suspect I might have a way to make Harry turn against Peter,” Felicia says inspecting her nails.

“And how might you do that, Miss Hardy?” He asks an eyebrow raising.

“Easy enough, I just have to bring out the monster in Peter,” Felicia smirks at him, cruelty in her eyes. He smiles back as he hands over diamonds for her work tonight.

* * *

_A few months later (1931):_

Harry barely noticed it, but soon enough Wade was living with them. Spending the day and night with Peter.

Peter, at least, does not run off to bars and come home early in the morning reeking of whiskey. The boy doesn’t even impose on Mary Jane anymore because he has someone to wake up with.

They are going out for breakfast and Harry can not bear to look at the bread lines as they walk.

“Give me your wallet.” A woman's voice says and she has a gun pointed at Wade and a bundle tucked under her side, a baby.

Harry looks at her light blonde hair and bright green eyes. “Okay just...” Harry begins and Peter lets out an actual growl before he runs and tackles the woman.

“Dear God, Peter!” Wade and Harry shout at the same time and the woman starts running but Peter gives chase.

Wade and Harry sprint after him to see him holding her against the wall and her nose is bloody and she glances at them and starts shouting at them for help.

Peter sighs sensing his friend and leans in closer. “I will kill you if you ever threaten Wade again,” Peter warns her before letting her go to meet the horrified expression on Wade and Harry’s faces. Felicia runs past fake sobbing and Peter realizes how insane he must look.

“P–Peter?” Harry says softly.

“I–She...” Peter starts. “She threatened Wade.” He huffs out as an excuse, and Wade welcomes Peter into his arms.

Harry follows them hesitantly thinking about what his father said. If Peter would assault a starving woman who knows what else he might do in the name of his lover.

“You go anywhere near Wade and you will find out how much of a monster I can be,” Peter warns her, and she raises her hands. He lets go, and she backs up towards the window.

“We will see Peter.” She grins and is gone.

He has no idea why she even cares about his mental state but he thinks about Wade and touches his lips before falling onto his bed a smile on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

_A few weeks later (1931):_

Peter smiles at Wade, kissing him softly to wake him up. All was blissful until his head screamed in pain.

“Ahh.” He gasps leaning over. Wade is leaning over his back in an instant.

“Petey?” He asks softly.

“Get dressed Wade, now.” Peter orders going for his closet.

Peter opened his window and Wade follows him across the fire escape out to the ground.

“What are we–” Wade asks and he sees police officers going into the front of the building. Harry Osborn is standing with them and Peter drags them away.

“How did you–?” Wade trails off as Peter looks around before running down the street.

Wade freezes seeing the woman Peter attracted watching their building and Peter tackles her hand around her throat.

“What did you do Felicia?” He demands and Wade feels like he is in a dream. Peter knows this woman and she is laughing in his face.

“Your little stunt with beating me scared Harry into calling the police on you for illegal experimentation.” She smirks.

“Wade! Watch her, if she tries to run shoot her.” Peter orders handing him a gun which Wade pulls on her without question. Wade is quiet and blinks a few times before doing as he was told.

Felicia smirks at him as Peter sprints back towards the building.

Harry is off smoking, which he only does when he is really stressed out. Harry jumps as a hand closes around the cigarette and it gets thrown to the ground.

He goes to shout but a hand over his mouth and without any effort his thin friend drags him to the very end of the alley behind a dumpster.

“Why?” Peter yells, eyes filled with tears.

Harry raises an eyebrow and Peter hesitantly moves his hand away from Harry’s mouth. “You are not my best friend, you are not my brother! He died when Wade Wilson did. You’re a monster!” Harry accuses, and Peter blinks back tears and pushes Harry into the wall.

“I trusted you.” Peter whispers and Harry glares at him.

“And I gave you everything I had! I treated you as my family and you have been lying to me for years! I know what you did to bring Wade back.” Harry sneers and Peter looks away and raises a hand.

He rests it in Harry’s hair and sighs before he taps the side of his head hard. Harry crumples in his arms and he lays him down at the front of the alley before sprinting back towards Wade.

Felicia is flirting with him and Peter glares at her so she laughs and backs away from them. “Worry not, no one will find your location from little old me.” Felicia smiles and runs away.

* * *

“We can go visit Doctor Connors, he can help us,” Peter promises Wade, who nods and lets Peter pull him along.

Wade knows Curt will hide them. They arrive at his old apartment to find the new residents.

“Oh, Curt passed on. His wife too, I wonder where that poor son of theirs ended up. Little William,” the woman tells them and Peter nods thanking her.

Wade is shocked but Peter starts crying in the hall ducking against the wall, shaking. “He was my mentor, my friend, and I let him down.” Peter cries out. “I knew he got married after he returned from the war but I never even knew he had a son,” Peter says holding Wade’s arms.

They hear the police knock on the same door and Wade sighs. He has to kill some police officers to protect them now. He turns to see Peter walking down the hall towards a window and shakes his head.

Wade nods the fire escape, right. Peter notices has tied his shoes together and they are hanging off his neck. He takes Peter’s hand and then he looks down and nearly faints.

There is no fire escape. Peter is standing on the wall, his feet bare, and he literally walks, hands around Wade’s middle holding him up. They reach the corner of the alley up high and crouch.

Wade is curled in Peter’s lap, which he shouldn’t be.

None of this makes sense, but Peter just breathes slowly and crowds Wade closer to the wall, as if shielding his body.

“How?” Wade mouths and Peter gave him a weak grin. They see a flashlight in the alley, and they go up but not as high as them before the officers walk away.

Peter climbs up further using his hands and feet and presses them, stomach down, onto the roof.

“When you were doing this to me, did you do something to you?” Wade gulps, fearing the answer.

“I have been doing this since I was fourteen or fifteen, hard to recall. My memory is shot.” Peter whispers, and Wade gasps.

“You have been lying to me the entire time I knew you.” Wade accuses.

“No, I just left some stuff out. Like a spider bit me and now I can climb on walls, lift things much heavier than myself, and sense danger.” Peter argues, dark eyes scanning the rooftops. “Maybe Tony can help,” he suggests next.

Wade has nothing to say to Peter, so he just lets Peter drag him along.

Wade watches Peter bite his lip and glance at Wade and the skyline. Wade raises an eyebrow and walks closer. Peter walks closer to him.

“If you get on my back I can get us there quicker,” Peter tells him eyes on the ground.

Wade eyes him but climbs up onto Peter’s back and the shorter man doesn’t even wince at the added weight. He just takes Wade’s hands and presses them to his chest before he takes off running.

Wade’s stomach lurches with every jump so he closes his eyes and buries his head into Peter’s neck. They stop, and Wade looks up to see Norman Osborn pointing a gun at them.


	26. Chapter 26

“This is getting a little absurd Norman.” Peter sighs and Wade drops off his shoulders stepping in front of Peter.

“My company has crashed Peter and I made a vow to destroy your father's life and that includes you!” Norman declares.

“What did Peter’s father ever do to you?!” Wade demands and Norman sneers.

“That is not of importance to you. I have my reasons, and Peter has done more than be Richard’s son. Harry has been in his old room on opium withdrawal because he claims to feel guilt over betraying Peter.” Norman growls.

“Norman, I love Harry. I can help him if you let me see him.” Peter offers.

“No, how dare you! You will never see Harry ever again!” Norman shrieks. He fires at Peter, but Wade jumps in front, grunting from the force of it and slams into Peter’s chest.

“No! You bastard!” Peter snarls and leaps over Wade, tackling Norman and rolling with him.

He crushes the gun in his fist and slams his other fist into Norman’s face. “That is for my parents,” he snarls and hits him with the bottom of the gun. “This is for Gwen,” he huffs, and drops the gun, slamming a knee down on his chest and cracking his ribs. “That is for Harry,” Peter snarls and presses a hand to Norman’s face and pulls away the skin. “And that is for Wade.” Peter huffs chest heaving.

Wade is watching, smiling at Peter as he digs out the bullet from his shoulder when Norman roars and tackles Peter. “You think you are the only superhuman? You think-” Norman is cut off by a sword through the back and Peter looks up at the steel and gasps as Wade yanks Norman’s body backward. Wade slides his sword back into a holster that is under his shirt, and Peter sits up.

“No!” Peter cries out reaching for Harry’s father. Harry would never forgive him for this. Wade reaches down and grabs Peter around the chest leaning in to speak in his ear.

“We have to go, there is no way he did not call the police. Peter, please!” Wade insists, and Peter nods, picking him up and running again.

* * *

_(1931):_

They are not going to Stark Tower, no, they are going to Oscorp tower. Peter climbs in through Harry’s window, and Wade feels like he might pass out from how high up they are but they fall onto his marble floors.

Harry looks up from his bed right at them and moans. “Peter I am so sorry. I was afraid, my father he–” Harry gasps out and his friend rushes to his side.

“Harry,” Peter sighs out taking his hand. “Your father...” Peter begins and glances at Wade who is just watching them. “He tried to kill me, I we–” Peter trails off.

“I killed him.” Wade cuts in and Harry pulls away from Peter.

“What?” He asks pain in his eyes. “Peter he, I thought-” Harry stops and tries to sit up. Peter reaches to help him but Harry pushes him back.

“Get out. Leave me. Get the fuck out!” Harry screams reaching for the phone and Wade reaches for the katana.

“No, do not harm him, Wade!” Peter insists and backs up grabbing him.

“You are dead, Peter Parker, do you hear me? Fucking dead!” Harry screams out the window as Peter scales down the window tears streaming down his face.

They go to Stark Tower next, and it is a beacon of light cutting across the foggy night of the city.

Peter asks to see Tony and the man looks hesitant but Tony Stark himself comes down and brings Peter with them up to his penthouse.

“You have a lot of fucking nerve coming here Parker, and waving your failed experiment in my face on top of it.” Tony snarls and Wade steps forward but Peter puts a hand up.

“He is not an experiment. I love him and suggest leaving him behind to save myself... Well, I have been doing that for the last ten years. I beg of you Tony, please help us.” Peter begs and Tony grabs his chin.

“You risked my entire livelihood with this experiment, you risked your life, and you succeeded. You made a man come back from the dead. I will ward the police off but after the search is done you will leave and you will never ever contact me again. Did I make myself clear, Mr. Parker?” Tony asks him his eyes narrowing.

“Crystal, Mr. Stark.” Peter whispers and Tony opens a closet for his watches, and then a closet behind that is for ties, and then a panic room.

Wade has Peter sit in his lap as the doors close and the darkness surrounds them.

“I am so sorry Wade,” Peter whispers. Wade presses a kiss to his lips and he remembers the sounds of planes and kissing Peter’s tear-soaked face.

When Tony comes to let them out, he sees Peter shaking and remembers his friend with such brilliant ideas and bright wide eyes.

He looks terrible, so thin, but Wade looks so much worse, you can not really bother to linger on Peter’s gaunt cheeks.

* * *

They leave quickly, and Peter suggests they go to his friend Mary Jane’s. “I really do not wish to put her in danger but,” Peter tells Wade sighing as they near her apartment.

Wade watches Mary Jane. She lets them stay the night but is jumpy around Wade and wary of Peter.

“A year Peter, without a word! Harry Osborn told me you lost your mind and you show up here with him. He tried to kill us once, you stabbed him!” Mary Jane gasps, her red hair falling in front of her face.

“Maybe Harry is right? Maybe I did lose my mind, but I never would have called the cops on him no matter his crime.” Peter sniffs annoyed.

“He called them?” Mary Jane asks shocked and Peter nods. She twists his fingers and grabs a bag. “I am going to stay with Betty, please be gone by the morning.” She says and walks out without looking at Wade.

Wade watches Peter go into the bathroom and listens to him cry. Wade fiddles with his dog tags and watches Peter wipe his eyes and come sit beside him.

Neither of them sleeps, they just squeeze the hands of each other and pray no one saw them come here. When the sun starts to shine through the window they leave.

“I have no one else to go to Wade. I do not know how to help us.” Peter sobs out.

“I do, Vanessa can put us up. I will contact our old unit and see if they can get us out of the country.” Wade tells him wiping his tears and leading them to the bar.

* * *

Peter laughs and Weasel yells at him to get out. “Banned for life Pete or do you not know what that means?!” Weasel shouts and freezes seeing the gun Wade is pointing at his head.

“Wade, my friend, why are you still spending time with this one?” Weasel asks.

Vanessa walks over to them and hushes Weasel before taking them out the back and down some steps. “Al?” she calls.

“Vanessa is that you?” An old African American woman with glasses calls. She is blind, Peter realizes, and Wade laces their hands tighter together.

“Yes Al, I have two friends who are in need of help,” Vanessa tells her. “Peter and Wade, this is Al, Al, these are my friends Peter and Wade. They need to lay low.” Vanessa introduces and the woman nods.

“Well, you can stay here, don’t have much to offer. Do not make too much noise. I like my privacy here.” She says and walks back away.

Wade smiles and kisses Peter before Vanessa hugs them both and leaves.


	27. Chapter 27

_(1933):_

Wade shuffles around the block as Logan walks over to him and hands him boat tickets. “He will be safe. I got someone to make sure you make it somewhere safe.” Logan says with a grin and a wink, then he is moving on.

Wade does not ask questions, he trusts Logan. He ducks back into Al’s apartment where they have been held up for about a month.

Peter is starting to look worse and worse, but Wade seems to fail at making him eat more than once. He drinks more than he eats, that much is for sure.

“I have our tickets out of here, literally. One week from today a boat will take us to France. Weasel got us our fake identities.” Wade tells him brushing back his matted hair.

Peter just smiles sadly and turns back to his whiskey bottle. Staring at it like it has all the answers.

“Fuck, Peter! I know this sucks but we have each other. Okay? We have lots to see in France that I never got to show you the last time we were there.” Wade says, taking the bottle. Peter takes it back easily. Wade forgets Peter is much stronger than he ever was. Even now with his enhanced performance Peter could throw him with one hand and hold a car in the other.

“Harry was all that got me through losing you and then I lost him. Maybe I am not supposed to have people to love.” Peter whimpers.

“And who got you through the war and everyone we lost then? You did! You got yourself through it, Peter, because you knew we could not stop our fight.” Wade says putting his hand over Peter’s heart. “Doll, you are the reason you are here, not Harry Osborn, not me, you.” Wade insists, and Peter is sobbing again.

The alcohol makes him weepy, which makes Wade realize Peter drinks a lot more than he thought; even when they were living with Harry and everything seemed to be fine. For those few months at least.

Peter stops crying and just rests against Wade, letting his stinging eyes slide shut.

All he has left is Wade. No friends, no family, just Wade. He lets the bottle of whiskey go and Wade picks him up, carrying him to their bed in Al’s guest room.

Wade kisses his eyelids and cheekbones before relaxing against his side. “I love you, Peter Parker,” Wade whispers sadly.

“And I love you, Wade Wilson,” Peter responds, opening his bloodshot eyes to gaze into Wade’s bright blue ones.

He falls asleep watching Wade, who feels his own tears drip down his nose as he can not take Peter’s pain from him.


	28. Chapter 28

_(1933):_  
The day comes where they must leave and they say their goodbyes; hugging Vanessa and getting their bags heading for the pier.

Wade is yanked back by Peter who is up on his back as Wade falls against the wall.

“What?” He hisses and Peter points to people walking around.

“Cops undercover, they have guns and I get the very strong feeling they will have no problem killing us instead of arresting us,” Peter warns him and Wade gives him a look. “Alright, killing me.” Peter amends and glances over at the ticket collector and feels for some cash.

Wade reaches for his swords and Peter grabs his arms. “No,” he begs and Wade knows how he hates death. But if they are going to get out of here...

“Thief! Help me!” A woman shrieks and Peter looks over to see a flash of white hair going in the other direction.

“Felicia,” he whispers, a smirk on his face. He drops from Wade’s back and grabs his hand rushing them towards the boat.

An arm wraps around Peter’s elbow and Wade growls at the person when Peter makes no move to shake them off. Wade turns and regards the gentleman with short blond hair and a cocky smirk; a blue jacket not buttoned all the way and tight black pants with smart leather shoes.

He was a thin fellow but clearly well in shape, and then Wade recognizes the blue eyes and he looks at his frozen lover.

“No thank you, brother?” Teresa asks, tilting her head and Peter looks like he might faint. She pulls them along, winks at the ticket man who nods, accepting theirs, and they stroll on board.

Peter is swaying and Wade helps keep him up, regarding Teresa as she leads them to a large room with a king bed and a room with a smaller queen where her bags are.

“You-you are alive...?” Peter chokes out, falling to his knees. Teresa kneels and gives him a small smile.

“I am a spy brother. It was not easy leaving you behind with nothing after my graduation. And to have done so at the start of the war was beyond cruel. I hope you did not grieve for too long.” Teresa whispers.

“Too long? I am grieving, still! I thought I had finally gone mad when I saw you, sister.” Peter gasps out. Teresa eyes Wade and pushes Peter’s shoulder.

“As far as the papers are concerned you are insane brother.” She reminds him and he pulls her into a hug.


	29. Chapter 29

_(1933):_

They walk off the boat on the shores of France. “We are going to Switzerland!” Teresa tells them.

“I had places I wanted to show Peter.” Wade cuts in and their eyes meet.

She nods and hands them an address. “Meet me there. I have to debrief on you two.” She tells them and Peter watches her leave their sight.

“She will be fine,” Wade tells Peter, whose heart aches watching her leave.

They spend the weekend sightseeing, but no one in France is doing much better than America, so they quickly find Teresa in a hotel room, watching someone out of the window.

“Does she know?” Wade whispers to Peter.

“Know what?” Teresa asks and Peter freezes shaking his head. “That Peter is not human. Felicia knew because she destroyed Norman Osborn’s notes on you. I knew because you used to break doors.” Teresa says and Peter sighs out collapsing onto a chair head in his hands.

Wade rubs his back, and she tells him they will leave shortly. They do with the reports of a dead man in his hotel room across the street from theirs.

Wade listens to Peter try and argue with his sister about assignations but Wade understands. He never told Peter that Weapon X or Styker’s unit was a mercenary outpost of soldiers. They were not good men, but he could never break Peter’s heart like that.

They are in Switzerland and they walk the final stretch through deep snow and enter a lone cabin that has some of the same high-quality furniture Peter has not seen since the estate.

“They built this for us,” Teresa says and Peter watches his sister. He can not believe his mother wanted this for her. They had thought him weak, if only they knew what would happen to him.

He supposes he is grateful they never wanted him to do what Teresa does.

“We will be safe here?” Peter asks her and she nods.

“This is off the grid. Close enough to a city that we can travel easily but no regular person could reach us.” Teresa shrugs and takes her jacket off.

Peter pulls Wade closer using that unnatural strength he used to carry Wade and to fight Norman Osborn.

“Peter?” Wade says and Peter hums looking up at him. “Why did you never tell me about the spider bite?” Wade asks.

Did Peter not trust him?

“I thought about it, but I saw it as such a small part of me. Just something that could get me in trouble.” Peter shrugs, eyes turning down, but Wade tilts his chin up.

“I would never ever have told anyone,” Wade tells him thumb brushing over his lips.

Peter turns pink and Wade leans down capturing his lips in a kiss. They pull away breathless and look out the massive window that has snow blowing past over the mountains.

“I think I could get used to this view...” Peter smiles.

“I think I can, too.” Wade smiles back but he has not stopped looking at Peter. Now that he has him he never wants to stop.

Teresa walks into the room again and Peter walks over to her and embraces her. She melts into his hug and kisses his cheek before pulling back.

“We faked your deaths. Really hard with you Wade so we just lit your bodies on fire. Planted some evidence that made it very apparent Norman Osborn was behind it from before he died. I received reports over the radio that Harry Osborn paid for your funerals.” Teresa begins.

“Do not tell me how he is. I could barely leave him the first time. Do not give me a reason to return.” Peter says and Teresa nods.

“Why did Felicia help us? I understand not turning us in, she got no money from Osborn if you were in jail, she was obviously spying on you.” Wade wonders.

“I asked her for help. Logan contacted me and said he was getting you out of the country and I found her. She was doing it for the money since she had no love for Osborn. But we grew up together and she had been threatening my brother for the better part of a decade so she owed me.” Teresa explains and Peter nods.

“She will not turn us in?” Wade asks.

“She is not on Osborn’s payroll any longer.” Teresa reminds them. “She has no active disdain for either of you and I think she even enjoyed teasing Peter in the end.” Teresa tells them and she eyes them both.

Peter looks at her with reverence as if she is the reincarnation of Jesus Christ and she kisses his cheek again and squeezes Wade’s hand before returning to the radio room.

Wade wraps his arms around Peter and suggests they eat. Peter nods, and they find the kitchen which also has a massive window overlooking the alps.

Peter feels no danger at all, he feels warm and safe in Wade’s arms. He feels no need to look for whiskey and cry himself to sleep. Maybe the city itself was poison to him.

Wade kisses Peter’s jaw and turns to see what sort of food he can make his love eat.


	30. Chapter 30

_(1942):_

Tony Stark shivers as he walks into a bakery in the Alps. He had drawn the short stick of his unit that insisted on baked goods and Natasha Romanoff is the most terrifying woman he has ever met.

He knocks into a young man with blond hair and gasps. He looks just like Peter.

“May I help you?” Peter asks his swiss accent strong after all these years.

“You look like a man I used to know, but he would be much older now.” Tony mumbles. He looks at the bright blue eyes and the golden blond hair, but his face is so similar to Peter’s it hurts.

“My name is Ben Reilly but I do not recall meeting you before.” Peter grins softly eyes wide and innocent.

“No, we have not met. The friend you remind me of died a long time ago.” Tony waves him off. The stories were everywhere. Peter Parker, who is now incorrectly labeled as Doctor in the states, a modern-day Doctor Frankenstein to the media.

“I am sorry for your loss.” Peter smiles and swallows down his guilt.

“The world is as well. Pardon me for saying this, but the world lost some light when I lost my friend.” Tony sighs and Peter looks at the grey hairs in his old friend.

“I hope you can reclaim the light you lost after this war ends,” Peter says in a way of bidding goodbye and he walks away with his order.

* * *

He knows he should appear to be much older. He looked in a mirror on that boat for the first time in nearly thirteen years. He saw himself as the monster they called him. Now every morning, in Wade’s eyes, Peter knows how he appears to be.

Peter has no time for vanity nor any regard for appearance. How could he when he knows what he became? The sins consumed him so easily, dragging him further from the idealistic future he had dreamt of.

He had dyed his hair and designed contacts that were blue so he could appear to resemble his sister. He also designed a facial mask for Wade that makes him appear as he once did and a wig to do the same.

Wade rarely wears them as they itch, so Peter leaves the house most often. He does not care what Wade looks like, only that he may hold him in his arms and feel him breathe.

He comes up upon the cabin and his sister is in the living room assembling her guns, and Peter walks back towards the kitchen where Wade is drinking coffee.

Peter watches him, soothed by the rise and fall of his chest.

“You look as if you have seen a spirit.” Wade smiles drawing him inside the kitchen. Peter presses his lips to Wade’s and smiles into the kiss.

“I only see you, my darling Wade,” Peter tells him. No need to panic Wade before they leave.

They were going into the war. Switzerland might be at peace but they never had been. They had been dropping in and out of the front lines, but Peter was injured protecting Teresa, so they came to rest back at the cabin.

Now they were returning to Poland to assist the resistance movements over there.

Peter pulls away from Wade and hops up to rest on the ceiling where he has found he can settle himself much better.

Peter catches his reflection in the large window that faces the slopes and smiles. He sees what Tony saw in him, he was in love.

Wade gazes into his Peter’s brown eyes and at his cheeks. He is flushed red with love for him.

Wade looks at the falling snow and walks over to Peter. He threads a hand through his hair and Peter flips down resting his back against Wade’s chest. Wade wraps his arms around Peter’s waist, and Peter tilts his head back leaning it against Wade’s shoulder.

Wade bows his head to kiss Peter’s hair and Peter hums content in his arms. “Are you ready to go to Poland?” Peter asks him softly lacing their hands together over his heart.

“Actually my sweet, despite popular belief, in the winter, the closer to Russia you are, the nicer it is.” Wade smiles into his hair and Peter’s laughter rumbles against his chest.

“You know it will be dangerous.” Peter begins.

“You can heal, I can not die, and Teresa will be handling extractions not assisting armed resistance groups. Everyone will be fine.” Wade cuts him off and Peter sighs.

Wade would hear nothing of him dying. The only reason they had returned to Switzerland had been Wade’s wish that Peter be more than healed before they returned to the war.

“If something were to happen to me...” Peter begins again and squeezes Wade’s hand when he begins to protest. “If something were to happen to me, I need you to promise me you would take care of Teresa. I know she does not need it, but I spent the better part of two decades thinking my sister was dead. I need her to be safe, so promise me, Wade.” Peter says, his tone heavy. Wade sighs.

“I will not let anything happen to you for so long as I live, but in the event, you can not, I will watch over your sister,” Wade promises him and Peter tilts his head up and brings their hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of Wade’s.

“For as long as we both shall live?” Peter smiles with a quirk of his eyebrow and Wade grins.

“For as long as my heart beats, it beats for you,” Wade vows to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it, we both made it to the end here. Can I just say AO3 formatting is stressful. I hope you enjoyed the ride, I know I enjoyed writing it. Shout out again to my wonderful artist Alfie, my beta Nirlan who made this story readable, to my lovely friend LanceTheBluLyon who put up with my nonsense while I was writing this. Also, shout out again to them for always putting up with my nonsense. This was a really fun time and I can't wait to participate again next year. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
